Tin Can Tryst
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Team One receives a warning there is a bomb on a trawler ship. Greg is coordinating the call from the dock. Sam and Jules are clearing the lower decks. Raf and Ed are clearing the upper decks. Spike searches for the bomb. What happens after Spike finds the bomb? Team One all there but this is mostly a vehicle for JAM moments and THE Proposal we never saw in the series.
1. Someone Answer Please

**Tin Can Tryst**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Team One receives a warning there is a bomb on a trawler ship. Greg is coordinating the call from the dock. Sam and Jules are clearing the lower decks. Raf and Ed are clearing the upper decks. Spike searches for the bomb. What happens after Spike finds the bomb?_

 _Team One all there but this is mostly a vehicle for **JAM moments** and **the Proposal** we never saw in the series._

 _ **Setting:**_ _In the series this is set early in season five when Sam and Jules are allowed to be on the same team and dating but before Jules is pregnant and before Raf leaves the team. In my AU it is slotted after_ _Trials and Tribulations_ _._

 _ **AN**_ _:_ _This is mostly a vehicle for JAM moments. The title contains the word **tryst** for a reason. Chapter 4 contains descriptive innuendo for the most part, tried to keep it tame. But if a making love scene not your thing you can safely read that chapter up to the point Jules kisses Sam._

 _ **Reviews do make my day. It's like a nice pat on the back or smiles letting me know that you enjoy and appreciate my efforts.**_

 _I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **Someone Answer Please**

* * *

 ** _Inside Trawler_**

"Boss the engine room clear. Lowest level is now all clear. We are moving up one level and starting in the processing room" Jules called out as she and Sam headed toward the stairs leading up to the processing room.

On the dock outside the ship Greg was looking at the basic layout the captain had sketched out for them. "Good. Go careful, go fast. Ed status on the upper decks?"

The Captain trotted up to Sergeant Parker and reported "All but one of the crew is now accounted for. No one has seen Tyree since we docked last night."

Ed was about to inform them he and Raf had finished clearing the upper level when Spike called out.

"Found the bomb" Spike called out to the team. Spike bent down to take a closer look and his eyes widened not liking what he saw. The timer read forty-three seconds.

Ed stopped in the upper deck crew quarters and signaled Raf to halt too. Then he asked "Where Spike?"

"Guys, get outta here. NOW" Spike's urgent voice yelled and they heard his boots slamming the hard metal stairs. As he ran he informed them "No time to defuse. Located in the forward fish bin just below the gantry. Move NOW!"

Hearing the location of the bomb and calculating the fastest way out for him and Jules it hit Sam. He stopped with his boot on the first rung of the stairs. He turned to look at Jules who was right behind him "Jules that is just above us. We …"

His words were cut off as a loud BOOM and the sounds of screeching metal rent the air. The concussion of the blast knocked both Jules and Sam to the floor and slammed the hatchway closed. Instinct took over as Sam moved to cover Jules with his body. A secondary explosion reverberated through the ship. Then all was quiet.

* * *

 ** _Outside Trawler_**

Greg bent over in pain as the sound of the explosions hit his ears in two ways. In his left ear he heard the explosions through the ear piece and yanked it out. He also heard them at a distance and not nearly as loud through his right ear.

As the ringing started to subside Greg straightened and looked at the trawler. He reinserted his ear piece and began urgently asking "Team status?"

Only hearing dead air he began to pace "Ed, Spike, Jules, Sam, Raf. Anyone?"

He waited. "Winnie, we need Fire and EMS on scene now."

"On their way" Winnie's calm voice responded. But she was nowhere near calm. It was just her professional voice.

Greg slammed his fist on the hood of the SUV "Status? Team anyone?" Greg watched as flames and billowing smoke rose from the trawler and heard the screech of weakened metal as the gantry crane twisted and began a slow spiraling fall to the deck of the trawler.

His team. All of them were on that ship. He squatted down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't lose them all. Not in one fell swoop. Hell they didn't even know why a bomb was on this ship to begin with. Someone called in the bomb threat. His team responded.

Spike was in a good mood like he gets every time they got a bomb call. Sam and Jules were doing their normal banter back and forth on the way over. Jules was giving Sam a hard time over setting off the alarm at one am and waking their neighbors. Sam was blaming Spike for changing some setting and Spike started in with them. Ed and Raf were in the truck with him and they were all laughing at the easy camaraderie between the three of them.

He called out again "Status. Eddie. Spike. Sam. Jules. Raf. Respond!" Greg could only watch as the fire trucks and EMS pulled up and the firemen set to work. He saw the Captain of the fire crew heading his way.

God he hated dealing with bombs more than any other type of situation. You couldn't talk to bombs and get them to calm down. Bombs killed indiscriminately. "Guys, please respond" Greg begged with an emotion filled voice.

Captain Monroe reached him and asked "What's the situation. Anyone on the trawler?"

Greg pulled himself together and explained then said "My team is on the trawler." He showed the captain the drawing of the ship and pointed out where the bomb was located and the last known positions of each team member.

Pointing to the sketch Monroe asked "Can I take this?" Greg nodded yes. The Captain noticed the ear piece and then added "Have you heard from any of them."

Greg rubbed his hands briskly over his face and head then replied "No not yet."

Monroe put a hand on his shoulder "My guys will find them."

Greg just nodded not trusting his voice at this moment. He pushed away negative thoughts of he would find them but would he find them alive. Ed and Raf were furthest from the bomb. Maybe their comms were just knocked out or they were knocked out. He had heard Spike's boots on stairs. Did he make it out?

Sam and Jules he worried about most. They were in the compartment just below where the bomb was located. They had nowhere to go. If they had made it to the processing room they would have been right next to the room where the bomb was. That would be dangerous and most likely deadly.

Greg crouched down again and whispered "Guys don't do this to me. Someone answer please. Please."


	2. Dive, No Exit & His Priority

**Dive, No Exit & His Priority**

* * *

 ** _Trawler Deck & Bay_**

Spike had made it up the stairs and onto the deck. He looked left then right. Could he make it to the gangway in time? He didn't think so. Left it was.

He ran to the left then launched himself into the air. Arms outstretched above his head in dive fashion. Mid-dive he heard the explosion and felt the heat of it.

Spike's body sliced cleanly into the water and went down and down. When his descent stopped he reversed direction and kicked to the surface. It was hard to reach being weighed down by his boots and full tact gear.

As his head broke the surface his lungs were at the bursting point. He desperately gasped for life giving air. Once he was able to breath he began ripping at the tact vest needing to lighten his load. He wished he could get his boots off as he treaded water.

Once the vest was off it was a bit easier. He looked up at the trawler and saw the smoke. Then he saw the gantry twist and slam into the deck. He prayed that the team made it out. He heard the sirens off in the distance. Help was on its way.

He looked around trying to decide which way to go. Which direction would be best? As he began to swim in his chosen direction his mind went back to the team. Spike wished his comms unit was working so he could let the Boss know he was alright. But water and comms units don't mix too well.

Spike looked up at the ship he knew Ed and Raf were quite a ways from the blast. But if they had made it to the deck they might have been caught up when the gantry collapsed. No he couldn't think that way. Ed and Raf made it out. They were okay. They had to be.

Sam and Jules? Oh god they were just below the bomb. His stroke faltered and his face dipped into the water as he thought of what happened to them. There was no way they had time to get out. Did they try? Did they stay in the engine room? Spike choked a bit on the water he inhaled. Sam and Jules had better make it. He would be lost without his best friends.

Spike finally made it to the dock. He looked for something to grab onto to help him stay above water. There was nothing so he had to just tread water. He was getting tired and he was beyond cold. His teeth were chattering now even with the heat his physical exertion was creating. Then he heard people up on the dock fifteen feet above him.

He yelled "Help. Down here. I need help." He hoped someone would hear him. He continued to yell for several minutes thinking that it was futile. He was too far down and his voice to soft against the din of activity on the dock and the after explosions. No one would be looking into the water either. Their focus would be the burning ship.

Spike continued to shout anyways. He would not give up hope that someone might hear him. He was looking up at the ship as he yelled. So much damage. But why? Why would someone want to blow up a fishing trawler?

He almost missed the return call to his shouts for help. Spike looked up at the dock and saw a wonderful sight. Three firemen with ropes and a harness they were getting ready to toss down to him. Thank god someone had heard him. He was nearly out of energy and didn't know how much longer he could have tread water.

Spike reached for the harness as it splashed into the water next to him. With slow numb hands he finally managed to get himself into the harness. He gave the firemen a thumbs up and then he began to rise out of the water. His whole body went limp with exhaustion as he was slowly hoisted up to the dock.

* * *

 ** _Trawler - Mess Area_**

Ed stirred and coughed. His ears were ringing. He was up against something soft on one side and hard on the other. His mind was trying to piece things together. It was sluggish. The smell of smoke was the first thing that his senses recognized. Smoke?

Smoke meant fire. Where was the fire? Ed rolled onto his back and hissed at the pain in his shoulder and pounding in his head. He reached up his hand and felt around his shoulder. No blood. Not out of joint either. That was good. He tried sitting up. Take it slow he reminded himself. Ed eased himself upright and blinked several times trying to get his bearings.

The reality of the situation started to roll back in. The hard thing was a wall. His eyes shifted to find out what was the soft thing he was up against. Raf? Ah Christ the bomb went off. He and Raf had only made it to the mess area when it went off.

"Raf" Ed said then coughed. "Raf buddy you with me?" He got no response.

Ed moved his shoulder testing it. It hurt but it was bearable. Likely it was bruised from landing on it. He got on his knees and checked Raf's pulse. Steady and strong. He saw where Raf's head had likely struck the ground. There was a large bump but no bleeding.

Gently Ed tapped Raf's face "Raf, hey buddy. Wake up Raf. We gotta get out of here. The smoke is getting pretty thick." He tapped again and was glad to see Raf's eyes starting to flutter open.

Raf felt someone touching his face and heard someone calling to him. His eyes didn't want to open. He forced them to open. The first thing he saw was Ed's face so close to his. Then it blurred and there were two Ed's.

He let out a moan as he felt the throbbing in his head then Raf said "Wh … what happened?"

Ed answered "The bomb exploded."

"Damn" Raf responded softly as he rolled from his side onto his back as another moan escaped him.

Ed was concerned by Raf's moans and asked "Are you hurt anywhere other than the huge knot on your head?"

Taking a moment to go over his body and test moving parts Raf finally answered "I'm good. Nothing appears out of place. Just sore and my head is playing the bongo drums. Visions a bit wonky too."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief "We gotta get out of here. Can you stand?" Ed stood himself and extended a hand to Raf.

Raf gladly took the offered hand and hauled himself up. He put out a hand to the wall to steady himself when a wave of dizziness hit him.

Ed put a hand under Raf's elbow to steady him when he saw him sway. "Take a moment."

Raf leaned heavily on the wall then asked "Did the others make it out?"

Then Raf's eyes closed and reopened several times trying to figure out where he was. God his head was pounding and it made it hard to think. His vision kept going from single to double vision. That made him dizzy and a bit nauseous.

Reaching for his dangling headset Ed thought damn I need to find out. He inserted the earpiece and heard only quiet. "Boss?" There was no response.

Ed looked down at the comm unit at his waist and saw why he heard nothing. It was clearly broken. That also explained why his hip hurt. He must have landed on it or slammed into the wall with it. Ed looked to Raf's unit. It looked intact. Raf looked to be having some trouble orienting. Ed was pretty sure Raf had a concussion. Ed pulled Raf's comm unit off Raf's waist. He then attached it to his waist and inserted the ear piece.

"Boss?" Ed said again then coughed.

"Ed, Eddie is that you?" Greg's voice was soft and had a note of disbelief.

"Yeah" cough "Raf and I made it to the mess area."

"What's your status?" Greg asked with a small sense of relief that a least two were alive.

Ed went to the door that would lead out to the deck. He placed a hand on it and felt the heat. Damn, not good he thought. We can't go that way. He answered Greg "I'm okay bit sore but okay. Raf is a little disoriented, probably concussed but he is mobile. The door out of the mess is closed and hot. No exit. It's a little smoky in here but not too bad."

Ed went back to Raf who was looking a bit more with it now. But he led him to a chair and had him sit down. "What's the status out there Greg?"

"Fire crew is working to contain the fire. The gantry collapsed and there is a twisted metal mess on the deck. I'll let them know where you are" Greg responded.

"Can you check with the ship's Captain to see if there is an exit if we backtrack into the crew quarters or the freezer?" Ed asked thinking they needed to find a different route out if the deck was a mass of twisted burning metal.

"Will do. Hang tight Ed. Captain Monroe is doing everything it can to get to you but he has to get the fire under control first" Greg replied as he headed towards the ship's Captain Emre Sakir.

Ed picked up another chair and righted it then sat down. He had been talking to Greg but not heard another voice at all on the comms. Ed had a sinking feeling as he asked "Spike, Sam, Jules?"

"Not heard from any of them … yet" Greg stated trying to remain positive.

Ed heard one side of the conversation as Greg engaged in conversation with Captain Sakir. Ed coughed several times. They really needed to move from here. The smoke was getting thicker. He thought about opening the small window but didn't not wanting to give the fire more air. He watched as Raf swayed a bit in the chair. "Raf put your head down and rest a moment" Ed instructed him.

As Greg talked with the ship's Captain he heard Ed coughing over the headset. Greg then went to locate the fire Captain Monroe to let him know two of his guys were alive but trapped in the trawler.

Ed looked at Raf who now had his head laying on his crossed arms on the table in front of him "You doing okay?"

"Monster headache but other than that I'm fine" Raf slowly said and then coughed.

Ed chuckled despite their situation. Raf looked at him quizzically. Ed remarked "You sure you are fine?"

Raf nodded and then wished he hadn't as the throbbing increased with that movement. Then he replied "Yeah I'm sure I'm fine." Raf blinked and the double version of Ed melded into one and he saw and odd smile on Ed's face. "What?" Raf asked.

"I'm thinking we forgot to tell you what fine means to the team" Ed said with humor. He then explained how the team adopted Sam's definition of fine. Actually his acronym for fine; fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional.

Raf chuckled once and then decided that hurt his head to much but said "Well I might be a little fine being trapped in burning ship."

Ed nodded agreeing "Yeah, but hang tight we are going to get out of here soon."

Greg came back on the headset and Ed listened. "Ed there is no other exit according to Sakir. Captain Monroe wants you and Raf to make it back to the crew quarters by the freezers. They are going to try and cut an opening to get you two out. It's far enough away from the fire on deck that he can send a crew to work on it."

"Copy that" Ed answered standing up. Then he heard commotion in the background and Greg running. "Greg what's going on?"

Slightly out of breath as he ran full tilt for the dock Greg answered "They got Spike. He's alive. Pulling him from the water now."

* * *

 ** _Trawler_** \- **_Engine Room_**

Sam's ears were ringing as he slowly came to. It was enough to give him a headache. He felt a stinging pain in his calf. Then Sam registered he was on something soft. His eyes flew open. Jules!

He rolled off immediately and knelt next to her forgetting his own pain. In the dim emergency lighting he could see her eyes were closed and she was still. Sam ripped off his glove and felt for a pulse. He hadn't realized that every fiber in him was taut and he held his breath until he felt her pulse. Then his body sagged in relief and a deep ragged breath escaped him. Jules was alive.

Her pulse was steady but a little fast. Sam saw the trickle of blood running across her forehead and down the side of her face. Her beautiful face he thought. He shrugged off the backpack he was wearing and unzipped it. He pulled the single water bottle he had in it out then tossed the pack to the side. Sam pulled his shirts from his pants then ripped a piece from the bottom of his t-shirt.

Sam opened the bottle and dampened the fabric. Gently he wiped away the blood to see how badly it was cut. To his relief it appeared shallow and would likely only need a butterfly bandage to hold it together. He was glad; he wouldn't want her to have to get stitches on her lovely face.

He looked around them. They were still in the engine room and it looked to be intact. He could hear metal twisting and screeching as it bent somewhere above them. Scanning the room he decided that they were not in the best location. Near the stairs looked to be better. It offered some shelter from things that might fall. His glance above him showed many heavy looking pipes dangling precariously.

Sam caressed Jules's face gently "Jules. Jules. Hey honey I need you to wake up. Jules." He was getting no response. Before he could move her he needed to check her out for other injuries. Sam carefully roamed his hands up and down each leg, then each arm. He checked the back of her head and was pleased he felt no lumps, bumps or sticky blood.

He decided it would be safe to move her. Sam went to stand and that's when the pain in his calf reasserted itself. He looked down at the back of his calf and saw a small metal shard protruding from his pants leg in his calf. Great he thought, just fucking great. He didn't dare remove it. He could not see well enough to determine the extent of damage.

Gritting his teeth Sam stood anyways. He grabbed Jules vest at the shoulders and slowly pulled her to the more sheltered area. Jules was not heavy by any means. But the effort required and the pain in his calf had him sweating profusely by the time he made it the five feet to the sheltered area.

Sam knelt down and gently tapped Jules's face "Jules. Come on wake up. Jules. Wake up for me. Please. I need to see those gorgeous sable eyes." He was rewarded as her eyes flickered open.

Jules opened her eyes to find Sam's face grinning at her. She heard Sam say "There you are. Those beautiful eyes. I'm so happy to see those eyes." Jules felt Sam caressing her face and she felt a drip of wetness splash her cheek. She focused on his face and saw tears in his eyes.

"Sam?" Jules said as she began to recall where they were.

"Jules" he responded too choked by relief to say more.

"Are we still in the engine room?" she asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah. I haven't checked for a way out yet. Too focused on making sure you were okay. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Taking stock of her body she felt okay except for the thudding in her head "I'm okay. Head hurts a bit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You want to try and sit up?" Sam offered holding out a hand to help.

Jules answered "Yes" and took his hand as he slowly helped her to a sitting position with her back to the wall. "Whoa a little dizzy" she said as she reached up to her forehead.

Sam stopped her from touching the cut "You've got a cut there. Best to leave it be. It's stopped bleeding but if you touch it, it might start again. Let me go get the water bottle."

Jules scrutinized Sam's face in the dim light. She heard something in his voice. He was not being honest with her "Sam where are you hurt?"

"It's nothing Jules" he said as he slowly limped to where he left the bottle and the pack. He grabbed both and headed back. Kneeling down in front of her Sam opened the bottle "Small sips."

Jules took two small sips "You next. What's wrong with your leg? I saw you limping Sam."

Sam took a small sip of water then replied "Can't see well enough in this light to know for sure. Stings a bit, not too bad. Best to leave it alone until we get out of here."

She saw the back pack and knew Sam carried a flashlight in it. She pulled the pack to her and was about to open it when she saw three large pieces of metal sticking out from it. "Wow, good thing you had this on your back. Wonder if they would have penetrated the back of your vest?"

He looked at the back pack and saw what Jules was referring to just as a wrenching screech rent the air. Sam instinctively covered Jules again as several pipes crashed to the ground. The loud clattering sounds the pipes made as they hit the floor made both their heads throb.

When it was silent again Jules softly said "You're smothering me. I need to breath."

Sam lifted himself off of Jules and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and let his lips contact hers. It was a soft and slow kiss at first. But quickly the adrenaline that coursed through his veins changed it to a hard, crushing kiss as the thought that he could have lost her today forced him to feel her and to know she was alive. His kiss was met measure for measure from Jules as she felt the same thing.

After several minutes Sam pulled back. Both were gasping a little for air. He repositioned himself so he was sitting on his butt, his knees bent and back to the wall next to Jules. Sam reached out and took her hand as he looked to where the pipes fell. He shuddered. Sam was damned glad he had moved Jules. The pipes had fallen exactly where they had been.

Jules felt the shudder "Sam you okay?" She looked to where he was staring. "What?"

"Just thinking how lucky we were" he shook his head and turned away from the pipes looking up at the hatch. They needed to get out of here. He should go check the hatch.

She watched as he shook his head and his gaze changed location "We were there, where the pipes fell weren't we?"

"Yeah" he answered his mind distracted by thoughts of how to get them out of this room.

Jules shuddered then too. Sam had saved her yet again "Hey." Sam didn't look to her so again she said "Hey Sam."

Sam took his eyes off the hatch and looked to Jules "Hey what?"

She reached out and brushed through his hair and down the side of his face then to the back of his neck. Jules pulled him close to her. She whispered "Thank you" just before she kissed him.

When they separated Sam pushed himself up "I'm gonna check the hatch."

Jules hand brushed the dangling ear piece. It was completely unusable. She looked to Sam "Your comms unit. Is it functional?"

Sam looked down at his unit. He'd forgotten all about it with his focus on making sure Jules was okay. Jules was his priority. There was a shard of metal embedded clean through. Damned close he thought. He showed it to Jules "Don't think so."

"How's your ear piece?" Jules asked seeing the dead comms unit he held.

Pulling the ear piece away from his vest he answered "Looks okay."

Jules pushed to a standing position "Let me have it. Between the two we may have a workable unit. I'll work on this while you check the hatch."

Sam handed over the whole unit then limped towards the stairs. Jules took the unit and slid back down and laid both units in her lap. She removed the damaged ear piece from her unit and attached Sam's intact one.

Jules inserted it into her ear and called out "Boss?"


	3. Not Going Anywhere, Mmmmm & Trapped

**Not Going** **Anywhere,** **Mmmmm** ** & Trapped**

* * *

 ** _Dock_**

Greg knelt down on the dock near Spike where he sat after being pulled up out of the water. From what Greg could see right now Spike had several small cuts to his face and was shivering from the cold water. "Oh thank god Spike" he said as he looked him over glad not to see any major injury. "Smart move going into the water."

Spike smiled as his teeth clattered a bit "No other choice Boss." He started to unbutton his shirt knowing it was important to get out of wet clothes.

Greg reached out and started untying his boot laces. Then pulled each one off. Seeing Spike's hands shaking and he had only worked two buttons in that time Greg started to help out with the buttons "We gotta get this off of you."

Spike was about to answer as two paramedics ran forward one carrying an emergency blanket. Greg finished the last button and one paramedic helped remove Spike's shirt. He had Spike pull off the t-shirt then the medic wrapped the blanket around him. They helped him stand and held him up as he stripped out of his pants. They moved him to the gurney and he laid down as they put another warm blanket over him.

As they started their vitals checks the shivering was decreasing and Spike's teeth quit chattering. He looked to Greg and said "Who else got out?"

Greg patted his leg "I've heard from Ed and Raf. They are okay but trapped. The fire crew is devising a plan to get them out."

Spike was glad to hear that Ed and Raf were okay. His heart wrenched when the Boss did not say he had heard from Sam and Jules. As the blood pressure cuff was attached Spike asked hopefully "Jules and Sam?"

Greg pursed his lips together tightly and shook his head no.

Looking at the burning wreckage on the deck of the ship Spike's heart sank. They were so close to the bomb and no way out except closer to the bomb. He wished that he had located it sooner. That he had had time to defuse it. But he didn't. All he had time for was to warn them all to get out. But Sam and Jules didn't have time to get out. His heart was racing as he thought about losing them. He leaned back on the gurney. Dammit no! Not like this.

One medic spoke to the other "We need to get going. Heartrate and blood pressure elevated." They started to push the gurney.

Spike shouted "No. I'm not going anywhere. I need to be here."

Greg walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Spike, there is nothing you can do here. Go. Get checked out."

"No. I'm not going anywhere" Spike repeated more agitated.

Commander Holleran approached them. Winnie had informed him of the situation and he had quickly headed to the docks. He came alongside the gurney and said with an air of authority "Constable Scarlatti you will go to the hospital and get checked out."

Spike started to disagree but the Commander held up a hand and continued "If they deem you fit for duty you may return. I will have one of the units follow the ambulance and wait until you've been checked. If you are able to leave they can take you to SRU to retrieve another uniform then you may return. If they say you need to stay in the hospital, you will stay or you will be written up."

He wanted badly to disregard the Commander. Holleran saw the struggle on Spike's face and added "We do not know the fate of two officers. I will not risk the health of a third. You will get checked out. Are we clear?"

Spike was about to respond when Greg's face split into a smile "Jules. Oh god Jules. Are you okay? We haven't heard from Sam. Is he with you?"

Jules responded "Yeah we are okay. Sam is with me. We are in the engine room. Sam is checking the hatch. Wait."

There was a pause in Jules speaking and Greg turned to Spike and the Commander. "Both Sam and Jules are okay. They are in the engine room. Spike go get checked out and get back here if you can. I promise you we will do everything we can to get them out."

Both the Commander and Spike sighed in relief. Spike said "Tell them I'll be back as quick as I can Boss."

Greg patted Spike's leg "Will do." Greg motioned for the medics to get moving.

Spike did not resist further. Sam and Jules were alive. How he did not know but they had survived the blast. As he was rolled away he watched the fire crew working to put out the blaze. All they needed to do was put that out then get to Sam and Jules to extract them. Seeing the mass of metal he thought that might be difficult. But they were alive and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 ** _Trawler_** \- **_Engine Room_**

Jules had spoken to the Boss. She was now watching Sam make his way up the stairs. He was moving slowly and favoring his leg. He reached the top of the stairs and extended a hand towards the hatch. Sam pulled back before touching the hatch.

Sam called down to Jules "The fire must be burning hot right on the other side. I can feel the heat radiating from the hatch without touching it. We aren't going out that way anytime soon." He turned to start down the stairs.

Jules relayed the information to Greg "Boss, we are trapped in here. The only exit is the hatch. It closed with the explosion. Probably a good thing. Sam says the fire must be on the other side as the hatch is too hot to even touch."

God it's getting hot in here Sam thought as he made his way down. In his head he was reviewing the sketch. The engine room was below the water line. So there only way out was the hatch or if they were to cut an opening in either the auxiliary machine room or through the freezer. Whatever the solution they would be here for a while.

Sam made it down the steps and back over to Jules and slid down the wall to sit next to her. Jules had been talking to the Boss getting the status of the others. He could wait a few more moments because by her demeanor he surmised that the others were all okay. Or at least as okay as they were.

"Okay Boss I got it. I'll let Sam know" Jules said and then turned off the comms unit.

Sam looked at her wondering why she turned it off. "So what's up?"

Jules did not look too happy "Spike was pulled from the water. The Boss sent him to the hospital to get checked but he's pretty sure everything is okay with him. Spike was fighting to stay until we made contact. Once he knew we were alive and relatively safe he agreed to go."

"Ed and Raf are trapped in the upper deck. Seems the gantry collapsed and it's a mess of twisted metal all blocking the hatches. The fire crew is making headway on the blaze but Captain Monroe thinks it will be at least another half hour before he can send a crew to the deck to begin to survey how they can get to us."

Sam asked "Ed and Raf are above the water line. Can't they just get to them by cutting a hole in the side of the ship?"

Jules patted his knee "I was getting to that. Yeah that was their plan but it would be slow going given the thickness of the hull. Also the ship's Captain is none to please and is arguing to wait until the fire is out then go in through the hatch. For now Ed and Raf have moved back to the crew quarters. At least there is a bunk Raf can lie down on. Ed thinks Raf is concussed."

"Aren't we all a bit after that explosion" Sam said leaning his pounding head against the wall behind him.

"Yeah. I feel like a herd of elephants are stampeding though my skull" Jules admitted leaning her own head back.

Sam pulled his pack close to him and dug down to the very bottom. "Here take these" Sam said handing two caplets to Jules.

Jules looked at him incredulously "You carry pain killers?"

"Just two for extreme emergencies. It's just normal Tylenol. Might take a bit of the edge off Jules." Sam handed her the water bottle. "So how long do they think it will be before they get to us?"

She answered after swallowing the pills knowing that Sam would refuse them even if she tried to insist he take them "It'll be at least an hour. Depends on how bad things are up there."

Sam stretched out the leg without the shard completely and the one with half way. He pulled Jules head into his lap and began to massage her neck and temples. He knew she was not feeling well since she did not resist. "Why'd you turn off the comms?"

Jules relaxed in his lap. His fingers were relieving some of the pain trudging through her head "Save the batteries. Boss wants us to check in every thirty minutes or if something changes down here."

Sam checked his watch "Got it. Just rest for now. This helping at all?"

"Mmmmm" was Jules's reply. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax further at his ministrations.

After a bit Sam could hear Jules's regular breathing. Good she was sleeping. He checked his watch. He would wake her in an hour to do a concussion check. The fact that she allowed him to care for her meant her head was really hurting.

Part of him was glad it was just the two of them here. As much as she loved the rest of the guys she would never let her guard down if even one of them were in here with them. She would feel the need to be strong. With him though she knew she could show her vulnerable side. Much like he could with her.

But not right now. For now he had to be strong and ignore his pains. His leg was throbbing right along with his head now. He leaned back and closed his eyes resting himself. There wasn't anything they could do but wait.

* * *

 ** _Trawler_** – **_Crew Quarters_**

Nearly thirty minutes ago Ed had helped Raf onto one of the bunks in the crew quarters. Raf's double vision was continuing to come and go which worried Ed a bit. Luckily Raf was not experiencing nausea at the moment. Ed had looked about the room for a trashcan or something to use. All he found was a hardhat.

He had placed it next to Raf and said "In case you start feeling sick."

Raf had draped one arm over his eyes when he laid down. He lifted it and saw the hardhat "Thanks."

Then he gone to the galley and gathered several water bottles, some crackers and found the first aid kit. Both he and Raf drank a full bottle of water and ate a few crackers. Then they each took a dose of extra strength pain killers.

Since then Ed had been sitting on one of the bunks restless not being able to do anything. He got up and went to the small round window. He flipped the waterproof seal locks and opened it. At least they could get a little fresh air.

Earlier as he had sat on the bunk Ed overheard Greg's conversation with Jules. He didn't interrupt until Jules asked about him and Raf. He explained to her how they were. Then he had asked questions about their situation in the engine room.

That had been nearly twenty minutes ago. Almost time to check in. Ed headed back to the bunk and stretched out on it easing down on his sore shoulder and hip. He was worried about both Sam and Jules. He could hear the strain in Jules voice. She was likely dealing with one hell of a headache if not a concussion too. Jules had said Sam was limping. It meant that whatever happened to his leg really hurt him. Otherwise Sam would cover up and walk without a limp. Sam was too damned practiced at hiding pain.

Ed hoped the injury was nothing serious. He was glad to hear Spike was on his way to the hospital. That must have been one hell of a dive Spike made. Damned glad he made it out in time.

Checking his watch he noticed it was time to check in. Flipping on the comms he called out "Ed checking in."

He heard Sam say "Sam checking in."

Greg came on the comms and said "Good to hear. The fire crews have the fire mostly out. They are mopping up the hot spots. The boat engineer arrived and has been working with the structural engineer to figure the best way to reach you all. He agreed with Captain Sakir that going through the hull to get to Ed and Raf was not the best choice. They are bringing in some heavy equipment to clear the gantry metal from the deck. The equipment is on its way but is an hour out. So it looks like you have a bit more of wait guys."

Ed got up and paced as Greg talked. When he stopped Ed asked "Sam how you and Jules doing?"

Sam answered "As well as can be expected. I'm pretty sure Jules is concussed. She is resting right now. I had two Tylenols that she took about thirty minutes ago. We have about half a water bottle. It's pretty warm in here. We're sealed in tight. Boss someone needs to figure out how long the air will last in here with no ventilation."

Shit, shit, shit is what went through Ed's head. He had just opened a window for him and Raf and they were not sealed in tight. They had access to the galley with food, water and a first aid kit. Sam hand Jules had none of that and Sam was worried about air supply. Dammit.

Pulling his thought together Ed asked "Sam what about your leg?"

"Hurts a bit. Not enough light in here to really check it out. Best to leave it alone" Sam answered.

"Greg you need the have the crews work on getting to Sam and Jules first. They need to be the priority. Raf and I have access to essentials" Ed said. He didn't need to say Jules and Sam do not.

Greg answered "I'll talk with them. Check back in thirty minutes. I'll keep the line open in case you need to talk before then."

Both Sam and Ed said "Copy." Ed turned off the comms.

Raf asked "What's the word?"


	4. How to Release Pent up Energy

_**AN:**_ _The title contains the word_ _ **tryst**_ _for a reason. Descriptive innuendo for the most part, tried to keep it tame. But if not your thing you can safely read up to the point Jules kisses Sam._

* * *

 **How to Release Pent Up Energy**

* * *

 ** _Seven Hours Later - Trawler_** \- **_Engine Room_**

Jules had just finished checking in with Greg. It had been seven hours since they were trapped in the engine room. It had been one delay after another in trying to reach them. It was a good thing that the engineer said not to worry about air for at least forty-eight hours given the size of the room and there being two people in the room.

Both Sam and Jules had removed their vests and uniform shirts several hours ago. It was very warm in the room. Sam currently was resting with his head in her lap. They had traded off over the past few hours. Sam had let her sleep for nearly three hours only waking her slightly every hour.

That sleep had helped with her headache. It was now just a minor annoyance. She felt it but it wasn't a big deal. When she woke up and they switched up Sam had told her his head was fine too.

Jules wasn't sure if she believed him or not. But she wouldn't badger him over it because there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it if his head was actually hurting. Well nothing other than what she was doing by letting him rest in her lap.

Sam stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey Beautiful. What's the status this time?"

Jules looked down into his blue eyes trying to read if he was in pain. She didn't see anything that worried her too much. They were basically clear and she saw no telltale lines around his eyes indicating he was trying to hide the pain.

She answered him "Basically same as before. It's a mess and the crew is working as fast as they can. Sarge says it's going to be five or more hours before they can get us out. And that's if they don't have any more equipment failures or surprises. The heat of the blaze basically welded pieces together and they need to cut it up to remove it."

Sam shifted out of Jules's lap and sat with his back to the wall next to her. That nap had done him good. The pounding in his head had faded into the background.

He asked her about a topic they had discussed hours earlier "Did Greg and Spike figure out why a bomb was planted yet?"

A disgusted look crossed Jules's face "Yeah. Oldest story in the book. Disgruntled employee who felt he deserved a bigger share of the profits than what he signed a contract for. He wanted to get back at the Captain. That kid Tyree, the only one not accounted for planted the bomb."

"But why then call in a bomb threat? I don't get it" Sam remarked.

Jules was missing the comfort of the connection of their bodies after Sam sat up and his head was no longer in her lap. So she laid her hand on his thigh and lightly rubbed circles.

Then she explained what the Boss found out. "The Boss says that Tyree wanted to ruin the ship but he didn't want to hurt anyone. Also found out that Tyree was surprised Captain Sakir was worried he might still be on the ship. Tyree regretted his decision to blow up the ship."

"I'm sure he did. Dumbass kid. He's pissed about money and decides a bomb is the solution" Sam spat out.

He pushed himself up and stood. It angered him that someone could be so stupid and put others at risk by such a dumbass decision. And all because of a few dollars. The kid was damned lucky none of the team was seriously injured or killed in the explosion.

Sam was also getting restless. He didn't like being trapped. It brought to mind too many horrid memories. It had been seven hours already and now the Boss was saying it was going to be another five or more hours. As he stood there the pent up energy was demanding to be released. He would normally go for a run or hit the heavy bag to release it. But he could do neither here.

He started to pace limping heavily. He tried to ignore the pain walking caused because it only made him angrier at the idiot kid and their current situation.

"Sit down Sam!" Jules ordered "You are going to aggravate your wound."

Sam looked at her but continued to pace slowly "Can't sit. Too much pent up energy. Need to release it somehow before I punch a wall or something."

Jules rose and walked to him and clutched his arm "I said sit down. If you won't let me look at your wound at least you can be sensible and sit down."

"Jules, let go!" Sam snarled with frustration.

"No Sam!" Jules said firmly matching the nastiness of his tone.

Sam wrenched his arm from her grasp and ground out angrily "I'm gonna explode if I don't find a release Jules! Don't think Ed or the Boss would be too happy about me busting my hands up on the walls. Let. Me. Pace."

"No! They won't be happy about you ignoring the injury to your calf either" Jules bit back at him.

Sam stood clenching and unclenching his fists. Jules was right but dammit he needed to release his pent up energy. If he couldn't hit the walls or pace, just how the hell was he going to release it?

Jules grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and pulled his head down to her level. She wrapped one hand behind his neck and pulled him aggressively to her. Her lips landed hard on his and she demanded entry into his mouth with her tongue.

Sam was shocked at her forcefulness but responded in kind. He pulled her roughly to him and up off the ground holding her tightly. Their kiss was strong, passionate and full of heat.

Jules started tugging the bottom of Sam's t-shirt up. She had to touch his skin. He let her pull his shirt up and found as they broke contact for a second that not only had she pulled his shirt off but he had pulled hers off too.

Sam hauled her close again and the fiery kisses resumed as their hands roamed over each other. Neither could get enough of the other. A small heated gasp escaped Jules's throat as she felt her bare breasts against his bare chest. When had Sam removed her bra?

They sank to the floor of the engine room. Jules straddled Sam as their kisses ignited the fire in the pit of their stomachs. Sam began to trail demanding kisses down her throat as she arched back and threaded her fingers in his hair holding on. One of Sam's hands captured and kneaded her breast as his mouth captured the other and teased. Jules softly moaned as he worked his magic.

Her hands raked through his hair again then pressed him into her chest. She held him close not wanting him to stop the ministrations of his teeth, tongue and lips. Jules felt the waist of her cool pants loosen and vaguely realized Sam had unbuttoned and unzipped them.

A moment later she felt his fingers at her apex. He knew right where to touch her. She mewled as he worked his fingers. God he had fantastic sniper hands.

Sam felt as Jules hand came between them and his button was released. A part of his body was straining for release from its confines.

"Jules" he groaned in a husky voice. He was lost like he always was when it came to Jules. He needed her; all of her. He needed to be surrounded by her; every last inch of him consumed by her.

The haze of passion overtook both of them. Before either was aware their pants were around knees and ankles. Boots prevented them from coming off completely. Sam lay atop Jules continuing the ardent kisses and nipping as he nudged her legs wider with his.

She was his, she knew it, he knew it.

He was hers, he knew it, she knew it.

He claimed her.

She claimed him.

As Jules took Sam in deeply he groaned and captured her lips. Their love making was fervent and frenetic; each needing to be one with the other and doing their damnedest to meld their bodies together.

The heat of the room and their activity slicked their bodies with sweat. They reached the pinnacle at the same moment. Cries and moans of ecstasy were exchanged as bodies stiffened then pulsed. Sam collapsed and rolled at the same time taking Jules on top of him so he did not crush her. His arms held her close as they remained as one.

His kisses resumed but were gentle and loving.

In an afterglow husky voice Jules asked "Did you find your release?"

Sam chuckled lightly and in a sexy gravelly voice responded "Oh yeah, I'm good now."


	5. Stubborn Mules & I Need Options NOW!

**Stubborn Mules & I Need Options NOW! **

* * *

**_Two Hours Later - Trawler_** – **_Crew Quarters_**

"How ya holding up Raf?" Ed asked as he crouched down beside the bunk Raf was stretched out on.

Raf lifted his arm from across his eyes. It was dark out now since it was the middle of the night. The small emergency lighting did not cause him pain and the double vision had finally cleared. But his head was still pounding. No amount of the over the counter pain killer seemed to put a dent in it.

"Doin' fine" Raf responded. At the look from Ed, Raf quickly said "No wait scratch that. Doin' okay."

Ed patted his leg. "The Boss said they are getting close. So hang in there." Ed handed Raf a water bottle and said "Drink it all. The better hydrated you are the better for the headache."

Raf took the bottle and twisted it open "Never heard that one before."

"Well, I've found it to be true; especially with Sam" Ed said. At Raf's confused look he added "With Sam we've all almost earned Ph.D.s in caring for someone with a concussion. Seems like if a call happens and there is even the slightest possibility for someone to get a concussion it is him that gets it. Damn glad he has such a hard head."

Ed's words rattled around in his head as he sipped the water. Then he thought back over the time he'd been with the team; it was getting close to a year now. In that time he had seen how trouble seemed to focus on Sam. Half the time it seemed like it was Sam's own actions that drew it too him. But to Raf, Sam's actions seemed the right thing to do in the situation. Those actions usually ended up saving someone's life. It still baffled him that Sam put himself in danger to save the subject's life.

Raf had heard several loud arguments between Braddock and the Team Lead on the actions Sam took. When it was an action that saved a subject but put Sam at risk the 'discussion' as Sam called it was always centered on unacceptable risk and priority of life. However, nine times out of ten, Ed and Sam ended up going out for drinks afterwards and left the barn laughing together. It was certainly a strange relationship.

"Is it about time to check in again?" Raf asked.

Ed checked his watch. "Another ten minutes."

As Ed eased himself down on the other bunk he heard boots rapidly approaching the crew quarters. He stood just as Greg and Spike rushed in. They were followed by four paramedics.

Greg's face was washed in relief "Ed, Raf it's good to finally see you two." He pulled Ed into a quick hug then released him

The paramedics went right to Raf and started taking vitals. Ed shooed them away from him "I'm okay. Nothing is wrong with me other than a bruised shoulder and hip."

Spike's face was mix of worry and relief as he sternly said "You'd tell me to get checked out. I'm telling you to let the medics check you out too."

Ed smiled at Spike "I missed you too buddy. I'm glad to see you are okay." As he pulled him into a quick hug he asked "Did you enjoy your swim?"

The humor in Ed's voice dispelled Spike's worry for him. He smiled as he heard Raf complaining that he could walk out that he didn't need to be carried. Sounded a lot like Sam to Ed, Spike and Greg.

Spike turned his attention to Raf "Do as they say Raf. Quit being as stubborn as Sam and Ed. Two stubborn mules is the limit on our team."

Greg and Ed both laughed at the expression on Raf's face. It was a mix of disbelief and acquiescent. Raf allowed the medics to put him on the board and strap him in as he muttered "More like three stubborn mules. I recall you telling the medics you were not going anywhere."

Spike grinned "Yeah well, I guess we've exceeded our quota then so you have to listen to them."

As the medics carried Raf out the others followed.

Ed asked "So this means you got to Sam and Jules. How are they doing?"

Greg and Spike both shook their heads. Greg then added "Only way to get to them was to get into the mess hall. Captain Monroe said the engineer plans to cut through the floor of the mess hall to gain access to the preparation room below. Then they can go into freezer room two. Once there they can cut into the engineering room."

"Why couldn't they get to them in a direct route?" Ed asked upset that it was taking so long to get to Jules and Sam.

Spike answered "They've tried. It's just too big of a mess. Tyree must have used some type of accelerants because that fire burned very hot and things collapsed and welded into a mass of metal. It's taking them too long to go the way they wanted to go at first. And with all the equipment failures they felt this alternate route would get them out quicker."

As he crawled through the opening they cut and onto the deck Ed saw the truth in Spike's words. Damn.

Greg patted Ed's back "Just let the medics check you out. If they say you don't need a trip to the ER then you can stay. But Raf shouldn't be alone at the hospital either." Greg knew that would get the right reaction. There was nothing Ed could do but wait for Sam and Jules but he could be there for Raf. Ed always felt a deep responsibility to all those under his command.

Ed reluctantly said "I'll ride with Raf. Gonna grab a fresh battery for the comms unit. Keep me updated."

Greg nodded "Will do. Let me know how Raf is doing once they check him out."

Ed headed to the ambulance as Greg headed to find Captain Monroe. The Captain refused to leave the scene even though a fresh fire crew replaced his worn out crew. The fire fighters were working as quickly as they could. It was hot, heavy work cutting away the metal and hauling away.

* * *

 ** _Command Tent_**

Greg joined Monroe and the engineers in the command tent and rest area they had set up. The flood lights had been turned on hours ago. Greg sank down into one of the folding chairs that had been placed in the tent and rubbed his face briskly.

He had been so worried about all four of his team trapped in that ship. It was good to see both Ed and Raf were in fairly good shape. Two left to rescue. He was more worried about Sam and Jules. They had been trapped now for over nine hours in that engine room. They had no water and from what Jules said it was like a sauna in there.

A young fireman came into the tent with a long face "Captain."

Monroe turned to the young man "Yeah Davis?"

"We got another problem" Davis said.

Monroe raked his fingers through his hair in frustration "What is it now?"

Davis glanced at Greg and Spike then looked at the Captain "The engineer that calculated the air capacity of the engine room was wrong."

Taking a deep breath Monroe was almost afraid to ask "And?"

Greg and Spike looked at the young fireman concern clear on their faces.

"We need to get to them in two hours max" Davis answered.

While he was explaining what the engineer did wrong in his calculation another fireman ran up to Monroe "Captain we have a problem. The meter is reading too high for combustible gas to continue to use the oxy acetylene torch."

Captain Monroe yelled "Dammit." He slammed his fist onto the table "I need options and I need them NOW! I am not going to let two people suffocate to death on my watch."

Greg pulled out his phone and dialed when it was answered he said "General, we need your help." He spoke at length with General Braddock apprising him of the situation.

Spike listened in and when Greg hung up he asked "So, can he help?"

Greg gave him a small grin "He's calling his brother Erik now. He's pretty sure the Navy has the tools necessary to get them out in time or get them air until they can get them out." Greg then stood and went to inform Captain Monroe.

Spike slumped into his chair and thought please God let them be rescued in time. He checked his watch. Five minutes before Sam and Jules would check in. He started a countdown timer on his watch and set it for one hour and forty minutes.


	6. Any Regrets?

**Any Regrets?**

* * *

 ** _One and a Half Hours Later_** _ **–**_ ** _Trawler_** _**– Engine Room**_

Sam and Jules had righted their clothing hours ago. Although they left off their vests and long sleeve uniform shirts. It was just too hot and stuffy in the engine room to wear more than their t-shirts. Sam wished he could discard that too but kept it on because Jules had to keep hers on for modesty sake.

He now lay on his back with his head on his pack and their uniform shirts cushioning his head. His knee was bent to protect his calf from pushing the shard in deeper. It still throbbed but he was able to ignore it for the most part. Especially when he concentrated on Jules. She lay next to him with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and left chest.

They both laid still. Over an hour ago they had realized the air was getting thin and they had lain down together to wait. Both silently thinking the end was near. Based on the last check in they knew it was unlikely they would be rescued in time.

Early on Sam had his suspicions that the engineer had miscalculated. He was not shocked when Sarge had confirmed it. But he and Jules both had cringed when they heard the pain in Greg's voice as he told them. As they waited they lay silent in their own thoughts using slow sniper breathing to conserve air.

Jules could hear the slow and steady beat of Sam's heart. The warmth of his body and the gentle strength of his arm that held her were comforting. Usually she was a positive person but she could see the writing on the wall now. They were not making it out of this one alive. The one thought that both comforted her and pissed her off was that she was with Sam.

She felt safe and able to confront death in his arms and that was a comfort. She would not die alone. It pissed her off too. She did not want him to die. Hell she didn't want to die either but she loved Sam so much that she wanted him to live to a ripe old age. He did not deserve to die in a tin can because some idiot wanted more money. Hell neither did she but that was beside the point.

If she was given a choice and only one of them could be saved she would choose Sam. Her reasoning wasn't so altruistic as many would think. It was a purely selfish reason. She would choose Sam because quite simply living without Sam would be worse than death. Without him she would be dead anyways. So she would always choose to die if it saved Sam.

She smiled as she thought of the first time they met. My god she drew her weapon on him. He was so damned cocky and nearly got himself killed pulling out that photo. She didn't know it at the time but he had started to build his home in her heart that day.

Ever since that day he had worked tirelessly to remodel his place in her heart. That first day he had breached the door and busted it open. With slow care he ensured the foundation was solid. Then he set about ripping out the rotted walls she had erected to protect her true self. He swept away the dust. Once the shell was cleared of debris he started to rebuild.

She resisted for so long and ripped out some of the things he built. She had installed a lock to try and keep him out when she returned to work after being shot. For some time it seemed to work. But then she had realized that she had locked Sam in the home he was building in her heart rather than locked him out. When she had unlocked it she saw how determined he had been and the work he had done while she was trying to ignore he was there.

The home he built in her heart was beautiful. It was solid, safe, warm and filled with love. Sam occupied it so completely. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. She felt his arm tighten a bit more around her. It felt so right in his arms.

Sam's thoughts were all over the place. Part of him was frantically trying to figure out if there was a way he could get them out of this engine room before the air ran out. He could not find a way but he was still thinking about it. He refused to just give up without at least trying.

Part of him was ranting at the idiot that caused this; the asshole that put his beautiful Jules at risk for a few extra dollars. The idiot would cause pain for so many if they did not make it out of here. He thought about their families and friends. They would be devastated. Their deaths would be senseless. Not that they didn't take risks every day on the job but dying like this, trapped in a tin can, was just stupid.

On the few times he had allowed himself to think of his death or how he would die it never once crossed his mind he would suffocate in the bowels of a ship. He never once considered that they would die together on the job.

In his mind Jules always lived. Sure she had come close to dying a few times but she always pulled through. She was strong and beautiful and fought hard for life those times.

That last time in the biohazard lab had nearly ripped his heart out. All he wanted to do was go directly to Jules and carry her to safety. But that damned priority of life protocol demanded that he get the civilian out first even though she was less injured than Jules. Hate was a feeling that he didn't allow himself often but at that moment he hated that damned woman.

He was saving the woman that had caused Jules's injury. If that lab tech had not picked up that gun things would have gone much smoother. Jules might not have almost bled to death on that floor while he watched unable to do anything to save her. It had taken nearly everything he had to not break in there and pull Jules out.

Sam conceded that his hate of the woman had dropped to severe dislike. It was because of that incident that he and Jules could now be open about their relationship. They had both been shocked and overjoyed when the Chief ruled that they could remain on the same team once their relationship was known. The picnic had been one of the best the team ever had after the Boss also said he was staying.

Everything seemed so perfect lately. It felt good that Ed and Greg fully supported them and never questioned that they could maintain their professionalism on the job. A laugh erupted from Sam at that last thought.

"What's so funny?" Jules asked hearing Sam laugh out of the blue.

Sam reached his right hand up and laced his fingers in Jules left hand. He brought their hands toward his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Just thinking about earlier."

Jules smiled thinking about their _tin can tryst_ as they had dubbed it then asked "What's funny about it?"

Sam grinned "Nothing. It was freaking awesome Jules. It's just that Ed and Greg never question our professionalism on the job. Wondered what they would think if they knew what we did. We are on the job and that was far, far, far from professional my sexy sniper chick."

Jules let a small chuckle out "I don't think either would believe it."

"Oh they'd believe it if I was the one to start it. But you starting it they would never in a million years believe that" Sam said.

"It was the only way I could think of to get you to release your energy and not risk further injury to you" Jules defended.

Sam snickered hearing the analytical tone she used "So you _were_ being professional?"

Jules laughed "Yes! I considered all available options and choose the best course of action for the situation. Your calf was not hurt worse and your hands are not busted up."

"God I love you Jules" Sam said then kissed the top of her head. "You make my life worth living."

She shifted so she could look into Sam's eyes "I love you too Sam." Jules scooted up to kiss his lips.

It was a slow and gentle kiss that shared the depth of their love for one another. They broke apart breathless partly from the kiss and partly from the lack of oxygen in the room. Jules settled back into the crook of his arm and listened to his heart again.

Softly she asked "Any regrets?"

"A few" Sam answered. His biggest regret was that it was unlikely that tomorrow would come. He had thought and planned for months. Ever since his parents had placed that red velvet box in his hand he had been looking for the right opportunity to propose to Jules.

He had finally decided how to do it. No simple down on his knee or fancy dinner. That would not be right. It had to be exceptional like Jules.

Sam regretted that he would not get to ask the love of his life to marry him. Sam thought he could do it here but it seemed wrong and tainted. He wanted the proposal to be something she would always remember fondly. Being trapped in a tin can was not something he wanted her to remember if they by some miracle were rescued in time.

"You have any?" Sam asked deflecting and not specifically answering her question.

Jules cried inside but nothing showed outside. Her biggest regret was that she would never have an opportunity to have a child. More precisely never have a child with Sam. Ever since Izzy was born she had been thinking about babies. She wanted one with Sam. But she had never broached the subject with him. Did he want kids?

Now didn't seem to be the right time to let Sam know this so instead Jules shared one of her regrets "I wish I had talked to my brothers."

Sam closed his eyes. He knew that had been a tough decision for Jules. Her brothers continued to write to her even though she never responded. Every sealed letter was tucked into her desk drawer. "When we get out of here you can still do that" he said trying to be positive.

It was so like Sam to try and make her feel like she still had time to reconnect with her brothers. She also didn't miss the fact he had deflected and not really answered her. So she answered "Yeah I guess I could. What was your regret?"

Damn she was getting good at seeing through his deflections. Sam searched in his head for one regret he could say out loud. They were all chased away by the thought that he would never get to marry her. The silence was becoming awkwardly long.

Sam blurted out the first thing that came to him that didn't have to do with him marrying or proposing to her. He said "Not being able to be Mason's best man. He and Marsaili set the date for next month."

"Really? When did he tell you that?" Jules queried. Her mind conjured an image of the two. Mason towered over Marsaili. Where he was all fierce and hard looking she was delicate and soft. Two more opposite looking people she could not put together. Yet they were perfect for each other. Their temperaments complimented and enhanced each other.

"Last night after you went to sleep he called. They are planning to get married in Scotland at Marsaili's grandparent's estate in the highlands." Sam chuckled "Damn I wish I could be there. Mason told me that Marsaili talked him into wearing a kilt for the wedding."

Jules smiled "Man I'd love to see that." Then a thought crossed her mind "Wait if you are his best man won't you have to wear a kilt too?" The image of Sam in a kilt came to mind. He'd be hot in a kilt. She'd insist he wear it traditional style.

Her mind wandered into the gutter as she thought that if he'd had been wearing a kilt earlier they would not have had to struggle with pants and underwear. Just a flick up of the kilt and all would be accessible. Oh man! She was gonna chalk these thoughts up to lack of oxygen. She was glad no one could see into her mind right now.

Sam sucked in a breath at Jules's question. He hadn't realized that. Aghast at the thought of wearing a kilt he responded "Christ! Maybe better I'm not there. Can't imagine myself ever wearing one of those."

He felt Jules shaking slightly and quickly shifted worried she was crying. Damn he shouldn't have said that. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry now. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

Pulling her face up Sam was confused when he saw the mirth of her expression. Jules was laughing not crying. "Jules?"

Jules couldn't help herself. She could imagine the horrorstruck face Sam must have made when he realized he would likely have to wear a kilt. Although she would think he looked hot in it he would be so uncomfortable wearing it.

As he stared at her perplexed at her reaction Jules let slip one of her risque thoughts "Just think of the benefits of being commando under a kilt. Anywhere, anytime, easy peasy no buttons, zippers or boots to mess with."

Sam burst out laughing. God he loved this woman. Then Sam kissed her solidly letting the passion they shared flare up. If they were going to die they might as well go out in a burst of flame rather than a whimper.

Jules responded to the need and passion in Sam's kiss and let her love for him envelop them both. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly to him. God she loved this man.


	7. Rescue

**Rescue**

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later – Rescue Pod**_

Lieutenant Burt Dawson stood to the back of the two part rescue pod. His crew had worked fast, faster than they ever had. His Commander had gotten a call from Commodore Braddock requesting their assistance in rescuing two SRU officers trapped in a trawler below the water line. All efforts to reach them from above had stalled and the officers were running out of air.

Dawson checked his watch. Damn it was going to be close based on what he had been told about how long the air would last. It was a damned good thing they were in the area doing practice maneuvers when the call came in. Part of him was glad for the call. It gave them the opportunity to test out this new rescue pod in a real world scenario.

The pod was meant to be used for sub rescues or submerged ships. It had two sections. The first section attached to the ship or sub and created a water tight seal. It contained all the latest and fastest tools for cutting through thick steel hulls. The second section detached from the first in case they needed to make several trips to the surface depending on the number of crew being rescued. That section was equipped with basic medical equipment.

He would also be able to evaluate how his crew work a real rescue. They had aced all the practice runs but there was nothing like the real thing to see how the men operated under pressure. And this was real pressure. The Commodore's nephew was one of the SRU officers.

"Sir we are about to start cutting" Able Seaman Jones informed.

"Make it fast" Dawson ordered. He turned to the medics "Be ready. No telling what state we will find them in." The medics nodded and each made sure that they had the portable oxygen tanks. Those would be the primary need.

Time ticked by slowly until Dawson heard Able Seaman Jones say "We're through" and the medics rushed passed him heading for the opening into the Engine room of the trawler. He hoped they had made it in time.

* * *

 _ **Trawler – Engine Room**_

The medics rushed forward with the other seamen who had bright lights. The lights landed on two figures lying prone near the stairs. The medics shared a quick look. The officers were lying in each other's arms. The male officer was cradling the female officer in the crook of this shoulder.

Each attended one. "I've got a pulse. Weak" called the medic with his fingers to Sam's neck. He immediately put the oxygen mask over his mouth and turned it to one-hundred percent oxygen.

"Same here" the other medic stated. Gently extracting the female officer from the male officer he laid her down and put the oxygen mask on her too.

Several seaman ran forward with backboards. They handled the female officer first. Once she was strapped on they rushed her to the rescue pod then returned to get the male officer. They started to move him when the medic called out "Careful of his leg. He has a metal shard protruding from his right calf."

Once they were all aboard the second section the sections were sealed off from one another and they began their ascent to the surface. Lieutenant Dawson dialed the number he had been given when it answered he stated "Sergeant Parker this is Lieutenant Dawson. We have your officers. They are alive but unconscious."

 _[Greg bent over and collapsed into the chair with relief. Emotion overwhelmed him and he could not speak.]_

"Sergeant Parker, did you hear me? We got them. They are alive."

 _["Yes" came out weakly. Then strongly as the information sunk in "Yes I heard you. The EMTs will be standing by when you surface. Thank you. Thank you very much."]_

"No thanks necessary. Just doing our job. I'm glad we made it in time. It was close. Very close" the Lieutenant said looking at the male officer. He grinned. The nephew had a strong familial resemblance to the Commodore. Although he had never met him personally the Commodore was well respected and liked by the men in his command. He was glad they were close enough at hand to help. He had also heard of Sam Braddock too. General Braddock would have been none too pleased if they had failed to reach his only son in time.

He looked at his crew and thought; commendations would be in each of their files before weeks' end based on the Commodore's reputation. They deserved it too. Their speed had been phenomenal. Not that he wanted them tested again in a real world situation like this but he was glad his crew was up to the task if need be. He smiled as he pulled out his phone to make a call to his Commander who would then inform the Commodore.

* * *

 _ **Dock**_

Ed, Spike and Greg stood back as Jules and Sam were loaded in ambulances. Spike looked at both of them and said "We going?"

Greg patted Spike's shoulder "Yeah. You two head out now. I'll join when this is wrapped up."

Ed saw the deep look of concern that etched Greg's face as he watched the gurney with Jules roll passed. He could tell Greg wanted to go with her to make sure she was alright. They all knew Jules held a uniquely special place in Greg's heart. She was the daughter he never had. Ed looked at Greg "You go. I'll finish up here."

Greg looked at Ed and saw understanding. He hesitated.

"Go. It's what you would do for anyone of us. Go" Ed stated again.

Spike tugged on Greg's arm pulling him in the direction of the SUV "The SUV's over here. Ed we'll see you there shortly. Right?"

"Yeah. Take care of him" Ed said nodding towards Greg.

"Copy that" Spike responded as he guided Greg towards the SUV. He opened the passenger door and nudged Greg to get in. Spike could see that the stress of the past hours had taken a toll on the Sarge.

They had all begun to think that they would not get to Sam and Jules in time. They nearly didn't. Seeing their unconscious bodies unloaded from the rescue pod was a huge beacon proclaiming how close it had been. Now they just had to wait to find out if any damage had been done due to the lack of oxygen.

As Spike drove quickly through the streets he glanced over at Greg. He felt he needed to say something. "It's Sam and Jules. They are tough. They will be okay."

Greg pulled himself from his reverie hearing the mixed emotion in Spike's voice. It was part confidence and part plea. He straightened and said positively "Yes. They will be okay. They are strong."

They shared a glance and both nodded. Only positive thoughts would be allowed.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Room Three**_

"Dave keep an eye on him for me please. I need get the latest blood gases report for Dr. Fraser. He needs them before we can transfer him to surgery. Remember if he starts to wake to stand back do not approach him without him knowing you are there. Sam may be disoriented and he is ex-special forces. You may be a pain in the butt but I still like you enough not to wish death on you" Nurse Clare laughed as she instructed the orderly.

Dave grinned "Sure Clare." He was new in the ER but he liked the group of doctors and nurses here. He had been surprised at the amount of activity and preparation that took place when dispatch informed them they would be receiving two SRU officers. The look of concern that crossed Nurse Clare's face when she saw who they were shocked him too.

Since those initial moments he had learned that Sam and Jules and the rest of their team were well respected here. The nurses and doctors went above and beyond for these two. He chuckled when he saw instead of their last names on the ER boards the duty nurse had written JULES and SAMTASTIC.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

Dr. Fraser opened the door and found Greg, Ed and Spike all pacing. He smiled as he approached them. All three came to a stop as they saw him approach.

"Well it's good to see we didn't see every member of Team One today" Dr. Fraser said as he put his hand out to shake Greg's.

Greg grimaced and shook Dr. Fraser's hand "Would've been none if I had my way. How are they doing?"

Fraser started "First let me update you on Raf. He has a mild concussion and we will be keeping him overnight just for observation. He is doing well. He has been moved to a private room. He wanted me to let you know his girlfriend keeping him company so you should concentrate on Sam and Jules."

Ed blew out a breath "That's good to hear. What room?"

"Room 1009. As for Sam and Jules. We are running tests but things look good. I am just waiting for the latest blood gasses on Sam before we take him up to surgery. Dr. Mallard will be doing the surgery to remove the metal fragment. Doesn't look like it did much damage from the scans but Dr. Mallard will be able to tell once he …."

Whatever else Dr. Fraser was going to say stilled and died on his tongue as the entire ER was rent with Sam's heartbreakingly desolate, pain filled, elongated cry of "JUUUUUUUUULLES."

Followed by an alarm calling for Dr. Fraser for code blue in ER Room Three.

Dr. Fraser pivoted and raced into the ER. On his heels were Ed, Greg and Spike.


	8. Gone, Waiting & Is She Real?

**Gone, Waiting & Is She Real? **

* * *

_**Hospital – ER Room Three**_

Dave watched as Sam stirred awake. He wished Clare was in here. He sucked at talking to people. Much better at just quietly pushing them where they needed to go. He usually worked in surgery and he never had to talk to the patients there since they were unconscious.

He stepped forward as Sam moaned but remembered that this guy was supposedly deadly if woken and confused. Dave stepped back a half step. He heard a ruckus down the hall. Was that drunk causing more issues? He and Martin had a hell of a time with him earlier. Dave was glad Martin was dealing with the crazy drunk and not him.

Sam stirred sounds and smells told him he was no longer in the trawler. He was at a hospital. They made it. They beat the odds. When he last kissed Jules's unconscious head he had silently accepted that they would go together. Together in death was better than alone and alive.

Pain from the back of his right leg intruded in on his waking thoughts and he moaned. Blinking his eyes the room came into a fuzzy focus and he saw a man near him. His first and only concern was Jules.

"Jules. Where is Jules?" Sam managed to get out of his dry throat.

Dave saw the eyes that were blue and semi-focused. He answered "You are in a hospital. You are going to be okay."

"Jules. Where's Jules?" Sam insisted again stronger as he woke more fully.

Dave realized he was asking about the other officer. They had just taken her away to get a CT scan having done him first since he had to have surgery. He tentatively said "Um sorry she's gone …"

Nurse Ingrid rushed in at that exact moment interrupting "Martin needs your help NOW. The drunk is tearing apart the room." Both rushed out of the room. Dave unaware of the pain his badly chosen words caused.

Tears welled in Sam's eyes. Gone. Jules was gone. No. NO! NO! He could not live without her. His heart rate sped up then his heart burst and shattered. Desolate and filled with indescribable pain he cried out to his one and only love "JUUUUUUUUULLES."

The pain was too much for Sam to bear and he coded.

 _Sam released from all pain floated in a calm milky whiteness. He searched frantically for her face among those around him. There were his grandmothers, his grandfathers, Sara, Matt and a few army buddies but where was the one he wanted most of all. He couldn't find her. Frantically he turned and turned and turned seeking Jules's face._

Dr. Fraser flew into the room along with the crash cart. He quickly took in all the vitals and called out the settings for the defibrillator. "Clear" Dr. Fraser called out.

 _A fiery jolt went through Sam changing the milky whiteness to reddish orange. "No. No." he yelled as the faces began to fade as the redness and fire filled his body. He'd always suspected that if there was a hell he would go there with how many people he had killed regardless of how justified the killings were. But to go without seeing Jules one more time was beyond cruel._

Ed, Greg and Spike stood rooted in place as they watched Dr. Fraser and the nurses try to resuscitate Sam. The eerie whine emitted from the monitor showing a flatline rang in their ears and the words spoken by the medical staff faded to the background. The one word that they did register was "Again" as they watched Sam's body jerk from the voltage shot through him a second time.

 _Pain ripped through him again. He was clawing trying to get back to where Jules had to be. He had to be with her. But the more he tried the further the faces got. He was going to hell without his Jules. He screamed her name one last time at the top of his lungs. Then everything went black._

The room was stunned as Sam screamed "Juuuuuuules."

Jules was being wheeled to her room when she heard Sam scream her name. She saw Greg, Spike and Ed standing outside Sam's room. What the hell was going on?

She yelled to Greg "What's wrong with Sam?"

Greg and Ed rushed to her. Pain and worry etched in their faces as Greg told her "You need to stay calm Jules."

That was the wrong thing to say to her to keep her calm. She started to throw off her covers and get out of bed. "Sam?" she yelled.

"Jules. Stay in bed. The doctor is doing whatever they can" Ed said urgently.

She would not listen. Standing wobbly she gripped the edge of the bed then started for Sam's room. Ed and Greg each grabbed an arm and helped her to the room. Each knew that the horses of hell could not stop her from going to Sam right now.

Greg said softly on the way "Sam coded. They got him back but Jules …"

Jules pushed her way to Sam's bedside and laid a hand to his face. She felt the wetness of tears from his eyes. She turned an angry eye at the doctor "What the hell happened here?"

Knowing he could not move Jules from her appointed place Dr. Fraser said "I'm not sure. He was fine then I went to talk with your team. He coded and after two jolts we got him back. He is back to a steady rhythm but I'm going to have to do some tests to determine what happened."

Nurse Clare pushed into the room holding the blood gasses report and looking concerned "What happened I was just gone a few moments to get his reports?" She looked around until she found the face she wanted "Dave what happened?"

Dave was nervous when all eyes pinned to him. He stuttered out "He was just fine. He started to wake up and I told him he was in a hospital. He asked about his teammate and I was telling him that she was down getting a CT scan when Ingrid came in needing my help with the drunk. I don't know what happened."

Spike who had been quiet and staring solely at Sam the entire time turned towards Dave. In a voice of deep menace he asked "What exactly did you tell him?"

Dave stepped back a step "Um, let's see. I uh. Um. I said um sorry she's gone. But then I was interrupted."

Spike exploded "You told him she was GONE! You fucking idiot."

Tears rolled down Jules's face as she caressed Sam's and she said over and over "Sam I'm here. I'm not gone. I'm here. I'm here."

Dave said weakly "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to … I'm sorry."

Martin grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him away saying "It's best if you clear out of here now Dave. Pissed off SRU officers are nothing you want to deal with. Come on buddy."

Greg went to Jules and put a comforting hand on her back as she cried. Softy he said "Sam's going to be okay. They got him back. Shush. It will be okay."

Nurse Clare was livid at Dave but went into action. She pulled a chair into the room and with Greg's help got Jules to sit next to Sam's bedside.

Ed had tamped down his own rage over the situation and gone into control mode as he saw Spike about to lose it completely. Not a trace of humor shown on Spike's face. It was the deadly serious highly effective SRU officer that was displayed on his face right now.

It took extraordinary circumstances but when they occurred Spike could be deadly. Ed put his arm around Spike's shoulders. "Buddy let's take a walk. You need to cool down. Sam and Jules are being taken care of."

When Spike did not budge he pulled harder "Come on Spike. Let's go." When that still did not work Ed resorted to "Spike that's an order. Stand down. Let's go."

Spike was so furious that he heard nothing but the blood rushing in his ears after the idiot told them he had told Sam Jules was gone. He was seeing red. He wanted to strike out. Stupidity had nearly claimed his brother twice today. It was almost more than he could bear.

He didn't register Ed until he heard "Stand down. Let's go." He turned his head to look at Ed. He saw understanding in Ed's eyes and allowed himself to be steered out of the ER and out of the hospital entirely.

* * *

 _ **Outside Hospital – Near ER Entrance**_

"Of all the stupid, asinine, heartless things to say" Spike vented as he paced outside the ER.

Ed leaned against the wall for support. Today had been hell. As he watched Spike pace back and forth venting his rage he felt just tired. The throbbing in his head, shoulder and hip from the explosion had stepped up a notch.

He slid down to a couched position then onto his butt. He dropped his head and massaged his temples. Being responsible for five team member's lives wore on him some days. Especially since they were not just team members. They were family.

When the bomb exploded earlier he thought he had lost them all. That Spike had made it topside and jumped was a miracle. So to was that he was not badly injured. A few cuts from shrapnel but otherwise whole.

If he and Raf had been just a little faster they would have been blown to shreds on that deck when the gantry collapsed. Raf was now initiated into the concussion world of Team One. It should be a prerequisite to have a hard head to work with Team One. They seemed to get the most bomb calls. He was glad Raf was doing okay. He needed to head up soon and check in on him.

Ed looked up and saw Spike was starting to wind down a bit. He would give him a few more minutes. Then he would take him in and make sure he got something to eat and drink. Then he would settle him in with Jules while Sam was in surgery. He knew that Spike would refuse to leave tonight.

He rolled his head to try and relieve the tension. The whole rescue operation was a clusterfuck. Not that they fire crew didn't try but anything and everything that could go wrong went wrong. It was another miracle that the Navy had that rescue pod nearby.

Sam and Jules were alive because Greg had the foresight to call the General. Ed decided he would have to talk to Greg to see what prompted him to call the General. He was about to rise when his phone rang "Lane."

 _[Sophie heard the weariness in her husband's voice in that one word "Hey there. How are you holding up?"]_

Ed sighed, her voice was like an instant infusion of coffee "Hi Sophie. Doing just fine." In his head he laughed and corrected "I'm doing alright. How are you and Clark and Izzy?"

 _["We are all okay. Let Greg know that Dean is staying here tonight and not to worry. You sound tired. How is the team? Is there anything I can do?" Sophie asked. The news had run reports all day about the rescue efforts. She knew that Sam and Jules were pulled out alive.]_

He hesitated whether to tell her about the coding. Sam was back and stable now. He just didn't have enough energy to deal with the emotions that would come with that disclosure right now. So he said "Yeah there is something you could do. Can you call Wordy let him know that Sam and Jules are doing okay. They will be taking Sam into surgery soon to remove a small metal fragment from his calf."

 _[Sophie sat in the kitchen chair "I can do that. How long do they intend to keep everyone?" In her mind she was planning on the food she would make to run over for those she knew would not leave.]_

"Raf overnight. Not sure on Jules and Sam yet. I expect at least the night for Jules due to a slight concussion and they are keeping an eyes on her oxygen levels. Sam it depends on the damage they find to his calf. A day, maybe more" Ed answered.

 _[Softly Sophie said "Ed I want you to take care of yourself too. I know you feel you need to be there for everyone. But you have a concussion too. Promise me you will rest."]_

"I'll try" Ed said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening them he saw Spike stop pacing and a long weary expression cover his face. "Gotta go Sophie. I'll call you later."

 _["Okay. When Wordy comes by I'll send food with him but that will be hours from now so eat something. Love you" Sophie responded.]_

"Love you too" he said and hung up. He stood and walked to Spike "Doing better now?"

Spike looked up at Ed and noticed the weariness in him that he himself felt. Today had taken a toll on all of them. He answered "Yeah. How about we go grab some food and coffee for the Boss."

"Sounds like a plan" Ed replied and slung an arm around Spike's shoulder.

Spike asked in a mock innocent tone "Ya think I'd get in much trouble if my fist accidently ran into Dave's face several times?"

Ed smirked "Probably as much as if my scalding hot coffee accidentally spilled all over him. Let's not find out okay buddy."

"Yeah probably a good thing if we don't" Spike answered as they made their way back into the ER.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

Upon entering they saw Greg seated in the waiting room and headed directly to him. "Greg?" Ed inquired.

Greg looked up his eyes drained. "Hey. Jules is calmed and they are getting ready to transport her to her room. Sam is stable and they took him off to surgery. Dr. Mallard talked to me and Jules a moment before they took him. The doctor doesn't think it is serious and will do the surgery with a local rather than general anesthesia given what happened a bit ago. He said it would be about an hour."

Ed pulled him up with one arm "Then it gives us time to grab something to eat. Cafeteria ain't the best but it will do for now. Sophie's sending over something when Wordy comes over after his shift. She also said to let you know Dean is staying the night so not to worry about him."

Greg went with them with no resistance. He was wiped out and coffee sounded good right about now.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Jules was seated next to Sam's bed. The hospital was unable to accommodate them in the same room as she requested. So she left her room as soon as Sam was brought up. Luckily they were at least on the same floor. The nurses had at first tried to make her go back but gave up when she vehemently refused. Also it helped that Spike, Ed and Greg supported her being in with Sam.

Ed told the nurses what had happened to Sam in the ER and how important it be that Jules was with him when he woke this time. They went out of their way to ensure Jules was comfortable in Sam's room after hearing that.

Heather and Jim had popped in for a short visit. While there Heather went to the nurses' staff room and pulled out one of the comfortable recliners. Jim and Spike helped her bring it in for Jules to rest in.

Dr. Mallard had been by to explain that the shard did minimal damage. That Sam would be sore and need to take care for a few weeks but other than that he should be fine once the stitches were removed in about ten days. The only thing they needed to watch for was infection. Which so far Sam showed no signs of.

Now all they were doing was waiting for Sam to regain consciousness. Dr. Fraser said that the stress on his body was the likely cause of his continued unconsciousness.

When Wordy slowly opened the door at six am he smiled. Greg, Spike and Ed were all fast asleep in the unfriendly plastic chairs. Jules was asleep with her head resting on Sam's bed.

But the thing that made him smile was the blue eyed blonde who put a finger up to his mouth indicating to be quiet. Sam was awake and his spellbound gaze went straight back to Jules after seeing who entered.

Wordy quietly entered and came up beside Sam. He knew what had happened in the ER. How Sam had been told Jules was gone. How that must have hurt Sam. Wordy could not even begin to imagine how he would feel if he was told Shel was gone.

Sam looked at Wordy when he arrived at his side and he whispered "She's real right? I'm afraid to touch her. If she's not real I just want to die Wordy. They told me she was gone. I want so badly for her to be real."

Jules stirred at his voice and blinked open her eyes. She heard the last part and with a sleepy groggy voice Jules said "I'm real Sam."

His words had woken the others too. They heard Jules's response and then all watched as Sam's hand shakily reached out and stroked her hair. Tears of joy flooded his blue eyes as he choked out "Jules. Oh god you're real. Thank god. Jules."

She was up on his bed in a flash and they embraced tightly as tears appeared in everyone's eyes. The scene of love was so touching it choked everyone up.

Wordy nodded his head to the door and said quietly to the others "Let's give them some privacy." Ed, Greg, Spike and Wordy all filed out with smiles on their faces and wiping happy tears from their eyes.


	9. Anxiety Relief, Lecture & Sam's Plans

**Anxiety Relief, Lecture & Sam's Plans**

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later –**_ _**Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam's arm was wrapped around Jules as she snuggled next to him on the bed. It was the first time ever he didn't feel the anxiety of being in a hospital. It was totally because Jules never left his side. Even though she was discharged yesterday she had stayed with him. Usually exactly where she was; curled next to him.

Spike had brought them both a change of clothes and Jules had showered at the hospital but she absolutely refused to leave. This was completely and totally acceptable to Sam. If he had his way they would never be separated again.

The doctors and nurses had been amazingly okay with Jules staying with him. They didn't even kick her out of his bed. In fact a few times when he woke last night he caught the night nurse looking at them with eyes of one looking at something special and beautiful. The last time he had just smiled at her and she smiled back then left the room quietly.

Sam leaned down and kissed the top of her slumbering head lightly again. Having her near was like breathing; necessary to live. He still shuddered when he thought about how it felt thinking she was gone. He tried not to think about that because it tended to set off the heart monitors.

That was one reason he was still in the hospital. Dr. Fraser was not comfortable letting him go until his heartrate stabilized. The doctor was concerned it had to do with the lack of oxygen but Sam knew it was completely related to lack of Jules. But it was hard to convince the doctor.

Until he convinced the doctor and he got a clean bill of health he was stuck here. The Boss had made it abundantly clear that without the doctor's buy-off he was out of SRU. For his own health and well-being of course but out nonetheless. So here he stayed so he could prove he was fit for duty.

Today he would be doing the heart stress test. Normally they did it with a treadmill. But given his calf injury they had arranged to bring in a stationary bike because Sam did not want to wait longer to get it over with. He needed to prove he was fit and able so he could get out of here.

Sam watched the sun rise. It boded to be a beautiful day. Hell if it was overcast, sleeting and freezing it would be a beautiful day because Jules was beside him. Sam ran his hand lightly up and down her arm and grinned.

Being confined to bed the past few days gave him time to think. He started refining his plans for proposing to Jules. His first plans had been blown to hell with the bomb blast. But he had been thinking and he liked how his new plans were going. He just needed to talk to the guys alone to get things set in motion.

Maybe he could send Jules out later today to get something; maybe he would request a treat or perhaps talk her into going home to shower and change. Yeah that would probably work.

But it would have to be after the stress test. Jules had made it absolutely clear to him that she would be by his side for that test. He could see she was worried. His flatlining had scared the hell out of her.

He tried to reassure her but it would take time. The results of the stress test would go a long way in reassuring her. He just needed to pass with flying colors to alleviate her fear.

She also fussed about his low grade fever. That was the other reason he was still here. The doctor wanted to run a course of antibiotics through him to wipe out the infection that had developed in his calf. It was minor and he had nearly finished the course of antibiotics.

But Jules checked his temperature more than the nurses. He smiled though. Sam liked the way she checked it. Not scientific but pleasurable. The soft kisses to his forehead to check his temp were absolutely fine by him. The more often the better in his mind.

Sam felt Jules stirring. Her head tilted up to his. Their eyes met and both smiled. "Morning Beautiful. It's gonna be a good day" Sam said and leaned down to kiss Jules softly.

After the kiss Jules snuggled closer to Sam. She did not like being out of his arms. She liked her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It beat for her and her alone she knew. "Morning Handsome. I hear your heart is steady and strong this morning."

"It's staying that way Jules so long as no one tells me you are gone again" Sam stated flatly.

Jules sighed "Yeah. That's not happening. I'm right here. There's no place I'd rather be Sam."

"Right back at ya Jules." Sam kissed the top of her head as the door opened.

Nurse Betty came in with a smile "Breakfast is here. I brought two. Sorry no coffee yet Sam. The doctor says after the test depending on the results."

Sam whispered to Jules "Maybe you can slip me some of my mom's water."

Jules sat up and moved off the bed to arrange their breakfast plates "Not a chance Sam. You're following doctor's orders to a T until after that test."

Sam shrugged "Worth a try." Then giving her a lopsided grin he said "Maybe if I'm a good boy and after the test you might be willing to whip me up some oatmeal raisin walnut cookies?"

She laughed "Well maybe. But Spike, Ed, Wordy or Greg need to be here if I leave. I could use a shower and change."

Giving her a WOW smile he said "Deal. Spike said he'd be by after the test today. Make a double batch. Spike will feel left out if he doesn't get his own bag of cookies."

Again Jules just laughed. Those two were such little boys and she wouldn't have it any other way. She set Sam's breakfast in front of him and instructed "Eat." She eyed her own and decided to just drink the coffee and maybe nibble the toast. The rest was truly unappetizing.

Sam dug in at first then grimaced. "Yuck. Too bad Sophie didn't send breakfast sandwiches again."

"You're getting spoiled rotten Sam Braddock" Sophie said happily as she knocked and entered the room with Ed and Clark following. Izzy was happily babbling in Clark's arms.

Sam smiled and reached out for the bag Sophie held out to him "Oh thank god. Hospital food can kill you. I'd starve to death without you and Shel feeding me." As he bit into a breakfast sandwich he watched Jules take Izzy from Clark. God she looked good with a baby on her hip.

The five of them sat and talked. Jules and Sophie played with Izzy. He, Ed and Clark talked about sports. Sam was completely relaxed as he munched on the sandwiches Sophie brought him. Well actually for him and Jules but she just passed half of hers to him with a smile. He had a hollow leg sometimes Jules thought.

Sam had downed three sandwiches and was working on Jules's other half when the nurse came in to take his temperature and check the IV. She only grinned at the uneaten hospital breakfast then took it with her when she left. She was glad so many people looked after him. He was truly Samtastic and to be honest she was a little jealous of Jules. But she was happy for them both too.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Training Room**_

Nurse Clarry looked out at the large group of new interns, nurses, orderlies and doctors. The room was packed but her eyes found and landed on Dave. He had the smarts to look contrite. She smiled and wondered how he was enjoying his lessons for the last few days. It had served Martin well. Hopefully it would work as well for Dave too.

She, Heather and Clare had had many long conversations about proper communication with patients and loved ones. After this last fiasco they had spoken with the Director of the Hospital. They now had this new part added to orientation. He even agreed to make sure that it was part of refresh training for all personnel.

Lois cleared her throat and said "Welcome to Proper Patient Communication 101. What you are about to hear should be considered common sense. However we have had several instances where we have found that some of our employees are sadly lacking in such. Therefore we have instituted this lecture as part of orientation. Without further ado I'd like to introduce our guest speaker Ms. Victoria Annex."

Victoria stepped up and nodded thanks to Lois. She could not believe the stories that Lois and Clare had told her about how some of the staff spoke to loved ones. She was happy to help by giving this lecture that they had tailored based on some specific situations that had actually occurred. She turned to the large group and said "Well let's get right to it shall we."

She clicked a button to pull up her presentation slide. "Rule number one. Never, ever, under any circumstance use the word 'GONE' to refer to a patient who is NOT DEAD. It is unacceptable to say 'She has gone for x-rays'. An acceptable wording would be 'She is currently at x-rays.' It is not acceptable to say 'He is gone' when a patient checks out. An acceptable statement is 'He has been released.'"

Victoria clicked again "Rule number two. Never, ever, under any circumstance start a sentence with 'I'm Sorry' or 'Sorry' coupled with 'GONE' to communicate about a patient that is 'NOT DEAD'." Ms. Annex continued her lecture.

The guy sitting next to Dave leaned over and whispered in a sarcastic voice "Christ, what idiot would say something like that? I'm mean it's not rocket science. You could give someone a heart attack saying something like that in a hospital. Next thing you know we are going to have to sit through lessons on how to walk and chew gum at the same time."

Dave blushed and sunk lower in his chair remaining quiet and wanting very much to fade into the background. He wondered how many people knew this was because of his stupid mouth. He didn't mind so much the crap duty he had been assigned lately. No one really liked to talk when using a bedpan anyways. He was safe from saying the wrong thing.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam passed the test with flying colors but the doctor insisted on keeping him one more night to finish the course of antibiotics. He was able to get Jules to head home to bake him cookies. She even promised to stop and get him and iced capp on the way back because the doctor okayed caffeine. That would give him enough time to talk to and plan with the guys.

Ed, Spike, Wordy and Greg sat in chairs around Sam. They were a bit concerned when Sam had asked them all to come today after Jules left. They waited quietly for Sam to start speaking.

Sam looked at each of them and thought a moment on how much things had changed from the first day he had met them all. His life was so rich now. He had his SRU family. Because of the gang call in Rouge Park he had his JTF2 family back as well as his biological family.

He cleared his throat and started "Without my SRU family. Without all of you guys I would not have the life I have now. Your support, care and love for me brought me out of a very dark place and gave me a place to belong. With your help I found my biological family again and my JTF2 family too. I owe you all more than I can ever repay."

Sam cleared his throat again a little choked up by his emotions. Then he said "I need to tell you all something and I hope that when you hear it you will be okay with it. It will likely mean a change to Team One."

Greg saw the emotion in Sam's eyes and said gently "Sam whatever it is you know we will be there for you. No matter what."

Sam grinned at Greg's words and responded "I hope so."

Then Sam shifted on the bed and held each one's gaze a moment before he finally said "Tomorrow I plan to propose to Jules. I …"

He was cut off by whoops and hollers from each one of them and engulfed in hugs and backslaps. When the nurse came in and scolded them to keep it down they finally settled back into their chairs.

Greg smiled and said "I trust you to take good care of the daughter of my heart. You are a good man Sam."

Ed smiled and said "About damned time Braddock."

Wordy grinned broadly "We know she's gonna say yes. Congrats Sam. You two are perfect together."

Spike was the only one not able to sit still and jumped up and paced "I'm your best man right? When's the wedding? So much to do. Man gotta have a blowout bachelor party for you buddy. I should invite all your cousins and the JTF2 guys also."

Greg grinned at Spike's questions and rambling enthusiasm and said "Sit down Spike. Sam hasn't even asked her yet. How could he have a date?"

Spike stopped pacing and took a seat "Oh. Right. So you're gonna ask her tomorrow? And what changes are there for Team One?"

Sam first looked to Spike and said "Yes tomorrow and yes you are my best man Spike. That is if we have them. I know Jules would most likely want something very small and simple for a wedding. That's just who she is. Whatever Jules wants for a wedding she's gonna get."

Spike nodded "Okay but if no best man I at least get to sign as witness."

Sam nodded agreeing then looked to Greg "As to the changes for Team One. The Chief maybe okay with us dating but I'm pretty certain he would not allow a husband and wife on the same team."

Greg and Ed both nodded and Greg said "You're probably right Sam. I highly doubt that would be allowed no matter how professional you two are."

Sighing Sam said "I've thought that through carefully and have plans. If Jules says yes I'm going to be the one to ask for a transfer when we are married. Jules belongs with Team One. If there are no spots on another team then I'm willing to leave SRU. I lost her once because I was too stupid to put her first. But I'm not making that mistake again. She is my life."

Ed looked hard at Sam and said "I don't want to lose you from Team One but I completely understand. We will work something out; a transfer between teams. I know someone will be willing to swap with you. Hell the other Team Leads keep saying they are gonna steal you anyways. So you just might have your pick of teams. A Team Lead spot might even open up between now and then. You're more than ready for that position now Sam."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ed" Sam said humbled by Ed's words.

Wordy interjected "Every word Ed said is true. But if you want a change I'd love to see you join me in Guns and Gangs."

Ed looked at his friend and said sternly "Samo's not going to G&G. He belongs in SRU and that's where he is staying. Just sayin'."

Everyone laughed at Ed's possessiveness.

Greg was thoughtful for a while then asked "How do you think Jules will react to your plans to leave Team One?"

Sam grinned "She'll fight me at first. But eventually she'll see the logic and accept it is the right path forward. She's your second for a reason Boss. I know you see her taking your place as lead negotiator for Team One at some point in the way distant future. She's a natural. It's where she belongs."

As the news sunk in Spike became quiet and contemplative. He hated the thought of Team One splitting up more. It was hard when Lou died. Then when Wordy left the hole got bigger. Now Sam would be leaving. He was both happy and sad. He would miss working day to day with Sam.

He put on a smile though because more than anything Sam and Jules deserved to be together and happy. They were meant to be together. It was clear as day to him. Even if that meant Sam transferred to a different team. He would still be around SRU and they would cross shifts he was sure.

Spike asked "So how do you plan to ask Jules?"

Sam grinned "I had planned on asking her two days ago but that got blown to hell by the trawler call. I've been thinking and I need your guys help." Sam then laid out his plans and the help he needed.

Every single one of them agreed whole-heartedly to help and to keep it secret from Jules. They all gave Sam their blessings and told him that they couldn't wish for a better man for Jules.

The guys then headed out to do the tasks Sam asked them to do. Sam laid back and looked outside at the late afternoon sky. Yeah today was a good day. Tomorrow would be a great day. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.


	10. Jules's Thoughts & The Proposal

**Jules's Thoughts & The Proposal**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Jules entered Sam's room with an iced capp and two bags of cookies. One for Sam and one for Spike. When she entered she thought she would find them talking, watching a movie or something like that.

What she didn't expect to find was Sam alone and fast asleep. She quietly crept into the room and stood watching him sleep. The man in front of her had her heart completely. He was such a handsome man yet in sleep he often looked boyish. She loved to watch him sleep. Especially when he fell asleep after a passion filled night. The smile that played on his face those nights filled her heart.

It had taken her sometime to understand how he made her feel. When he first joined the team she had been a bit miffed. They did not choose him. She thought he was so cocky and full of himself.

Well she had to admit that she thought he was a hottie too but the way he came onto the team set her against him. She was not proud of her behavior back then. She wished she could change how she had acted towards him.

At the time Ed went all coffee shop on his ass she had laughed. The brash Army soldier vibes that came off him rubbed her the wrong way. She was glad Ed had put him in his place that first call.

She thought he was just some playboy and all his attempts to get her to go out with him for a burrito and a couple of beers infuriated her. God that had pissed her off so much thinking all he wanted to do was get in her pants. She was especially angry when he had made her feel like a fool when he responded to her tirade about 500 cops waiting to get into the SRU with 'Jules, it was just a burrito'.

After that she mostly tried to ignore him. Sam was the teammate they had to put up with. The brass said he was on Team One so they had to simply accept it. But in her mind she didn't have to like it. And she didn't and she made it very clear in her cold actions to him.

Jules shuddered at those recollections. After a while though things started to change. Sam came in every shift and gave one hundred percent. Sam protected them often at risk to himself. Slowly they began to accept him. Then they had that Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic discussion. That's when she started to actively try to understand what made him tick.

Sam was so different from any man she had ever met. He intrigued her the more she dug to understand him. She smiled thinking about all the conversations they had in the back of her Jeep eating burritos and drinking beers or coffee. Then the gang war call happened. They had met Blaze, Winds, and Jim. She began to learn so much about Sam in that waiting room.

She began to see him with new eyes. When she buttoned his shirt for him before Aaron's funeral a fusion of heat had passed through her. It was electric and raw like she had never felt before.

But it wasn't until he woke from his coma that she began to feel as if they were linked and that their souls sheltered each other. The way he had said her name had shot straight to her heart and soul. Never had she heard her name said with such aching want and need as if life depended on it.

They have gone through so much together. After she got shot it had been so hard to push him away. To this day it pained her to remember the look on his face when she told him she loved him the first time. Damn she had been cold to tell him that as she was breaking up with him. But she tried to hurt him purposely so he would walk away because she wasn't so sure she could.

She had nearly lost him so many times. But he always found the strength to come back to them all. On the trawler they both had accepted they might not make it. Neither voiced it aloud but both of them clearly felt it in their hearts and souls.

Her silent observation was interrupted with the nurse came in "Ah Jules you are back. Bet you are glad he is going home tomorrow."

Jules smiled "Yes I am."

Sam had been aware of Jules for some time but chose to remain quiet because he could feel her eyes on him. He knew she liked to watch him sleep. Funny thing was more than half the time she thought he was asleep he wasn't. But it was his little secret. It made him feel so loved when she did it.

He decided to wake up when he answered "Me too." He opened his eyes and saw the bags "Ooo you brought the cookies."

Jules laughed and handed him his ice capp and bag as the nurse took his vitals. The nurse said "Don't eat too many or you'll ruin your appetite for dinner."

Sam snorted "Then I'm eating the whole bag. No one needs to have an appetite when hospital food is present."

Jules and the nurse laughed.

Sam devoured a cookie as the nurse left then he put his first piece of his plan in place "I spoke to Wordy. He's gonna take me home since you have shift tomorrow."

"You know I was planning to come get you" Jules said taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"I know but it will be better this way. You might be in a call or something and I _really_ want out of here" Sam said giving her one of his lopsided grins.

Moving up to cuddle next to him Jules relented "Okay. But I'm staying the night. I packed my extra clothes in the car. I brought you a change of clothes too."

Wrapping one arm around her Sam said "Thank you. When you're here and next to me I don't feel quite as …"

When he trailed off she finished "… quite as ready to bolt out of the hospital the first moment the doctor and nurses backs are turned."

He nodded and munched a cookie. They spent a pleasant evening. Jules even saved him from hospital food by doing a quick run for burritos. Both were asleep early because Jules had to be up at six and in the barn by seven. Ed had told her not to worry about joining workout tomorrow so she had a little extra time with Sam.

* * *

 _ **Next Day – Sam's Apartment**_

Sam dried his hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Being in the hospital several days without a razor had left him with just the right amount of facial hair. His hair was the right length too. Not to short right now just long enough to do the messy spiking thing like he used to do.

As he brushed his teeth he recalled their conversation that day he finally felt he belonged with SRU. All about how brushing teeth was more important than eating cause he needed his pearly whites to give her his WOW smiles. That day was both great and horrible. The good memories remained while the bad faded to the background. As it should be.

He sauntered to his closet and pulled out his jeans and shimmied into them. A little digging to the back of his closet yielded what he was looking for. He pulled on his soft faded gray green collarless shirt with buttons at the neck. The one he had worn that day. Next he put on his black shoes. Not the same as four years ago but close enough.

Pulling the lockbox from the back of the closet he entered the combination. Sam smiled as his fingers brushed the pearl grip. His fingers moved and retrieved a small red box that sat in the corner of the gun case. He put it in his pocket and then closed and put away the vintage pearl handled colt.

He grabbed his blue jacket and headed out to the kitchen.

Wordy looked up from reading the magazine "Nice. That's what you were wearing that day right?"

"Mostly. Shoes aren't the same ones. You look good in the uniform Wordy. Man we still miss you buddy. Every shift is not the same without you there" Sam said looking at Wordy in his old SRU uniform.

"I miss it too buddy. Like I miss a limb. But it's all good. I'm still making a difference" Wordy replied.

Sam grabbed his iced coffee and took a long drink. "So is everything going to plan?"

"Yeah. Ed called and said the training exercise at Pershore Plaza is going just as planned. You ready to go?" Wordy said standing up.

"I've been ready for so long. I hope she …" Sam started to say.

Wordy clapped him on the back and interrupted "She'll say yes."

Sam half laughed "Not what I was gonna say. I hope she doesn't actually shoot me this time."

Laughing as they headed out Wordy said "Well if she does you'll survive. It might just sting a bit but they are training with rubber bullets."

* * *

 _ **Pershore Plaza**_

They were just wrapping up the training exercise. Jules felt there was something familiar about it all. She and Ed were Sierras for the exercise. They trained with Team Three. It was nice to work with Rollie again.

Ed and Sarge were over discussing the outcome of the training. The guys Spike, Rollie and Raf were nearby chatting. She busied herself with putting away her Remi.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of Sam. She wondered if he had Wordy take him to his apartment or their home. Whoa! Did she just think _their_ home? Wow when did that shift?

She smiled. She knew when that happened. It was after Spike and Sam had been kidnapped by Vlad and the whole Logan and Dupont thing. After that Sam rarely stayed at his apartment anymore. There were occasional nights here and there for one reason or another. Maybe she ought to suggest he let his apartment go and move in full time.

Jules grinned at that thought. She wondered if Sam was ready for that type of commitment.

Sam watched Jules at the back of the SUV. He took a steadying breath. His eyes glanced over to the guys. Wordy had slipped in with them. It made him smile. It was almost the same. There was a small tinge of sadness when his eyes landed on Raf. He thought that should be Lou. He pushed that thought aside knowing that Lou and Matt were probably watching over them right now.

He glanced at Ed and Greg. He grinned when Ed gave him a thumbs up. Greg just smiled and nodded.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out softly he stepped up behind Jules.

"Hey. Saw the whole thing. I'm Sam. Sam Braddock" Sam said.

Jules heard Sam's voice. The words he just said were familiar. It clicked why this exercise felt so familiar. Only missing a small beat she replied "Good for you."

Sam grinned as he said "Don't see lady snipers too often. That's kinda sexy. What's that, a Remi 700? Classic. Hard to top one MOA."

Jules looked over to the guys with a confused look. What was Sam doing? He should be at home resting. Her eyes landed on Wordy. He was in an SRU uniform. What?

She turned to Sam. What was he up to?

Sam continued "I carry a vintage colt myself. Pearl grips, you want to see?"

He reached into his jacket.

So he wanted to reenact their first meeting. Jules decided to play along. Responding exactly like she had that day.

Jules pulled her gun and yelled "Put your hands where I can see them! Put your hands in the air!"

She saw all the guys do the same. What the heck was Sam doing? It was clear he was up to something.

Right on cue Commander Holleran strode up and called out "Lower your weapon. Lower your weapon. Easy!"

Jules and the guys lowered their weapons. But Jules noticed that Sam was not holding a picture in his raised hand like he had on that day. His hand was closed around something else.

Sam stepped forward lowering his hands. He looked into Jules eyes and said "Jules Callaghan I have been yours since the first day I laid eyes on you. I fell in love with a sexy sniper chick that day. Since that day there has never been anyone but you in my heart. You have no idea how good it felt the day you finally accepted to go get a burrito and a couple of beers after shift. I'll let you in on a secret. It was _never_ just a burrito."

Jules's hand had gone to her mouth as Sam was speaking. Her heart was racing. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

Going down on one knee Sam's voice took on a slight huskiness as he said "My heart beats only for you. My soul is yours. You are the beauty of life. Only with you my life is great."

Her eyes began to well with tears. Oh my god he was. Sam is on one knee in front of her. There is a small red box in his hands.

Opening the box and holding it up to Jules his eyes were clear and bright and his voice was strong and true as he asked "Jules Callaghan will you forever be my sexy sniper chick? Will you marry me?"

Shaking hands reached out to the red box. Her voice filled with emotion Jules said "Yes. Yes. Oh god yes."

Sam rose and took the ring from the box. Taking her left hand he slowly slid the ring on her finger. They held hands a moment just staring into each other's eyes. The world faded to the background and it was just the two of them.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she went on her tippy toes leaning into him.

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close and lifting her as his head bent down.

Their lips met and sealed. It was a kiss four years in the making. Soft, tender and full of promise. They both felt the heat of it run through their bodies and land solidly in their hearts and souls.

Sounds of the world began to filter back in. Whoops and hollers and calls of congratulations.

Slowly they parted lips. Their eyes met and each saw the undying love that they shared.

Sam cleared his throat of the emotional lump and turned to the guys "She said Yes."

At that everyone moved forward and hugged them and offered congratulations.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Sam had ridden back to the barn with Jules. Everyone from Team One plus Wordy gathered in the briefing room.

When they were all seated Greg said "We only have two hours left on shift. Team Two has agreed to come in early so we are now all off. Jules you are free to go."

Sam looked at him and then all the others "See you all later?"

The guys nodded. Jules looked to Sam and asked "Later?"

Sam smiled "Yeah. Go get changed. We are going to have a private dinner then meet up with everyone to celebrate."

Jules kissed him on the cheek "I'll be just a few minutes."

When she left Sam asked "Is everything set?"

Ed clapped his back "Yeah it was a bit tricky on short notice but everything is as you wanted. We'll see you two about eight."

Sam nodded "Thanks. I really appreciate all the help."

Spike piped up "What is family for brother?" Then he hugged Sam "I never doubted she would say yes. You two are my best friends and I'm so happy for you."

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

Sam was waiting in the kitchen for Jules to finish getting ready. He had a smile on his face as he thought about their drive home from the barn. They had gone a quarter of the way when Jules pulled over. They switched places and he drove the rest of the way home. It was safer that way. Jules could not keep her eyes off the ring on her left finger.

He heard her softly padding down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen he stood and turned around. God she was beautiful. He had never seen that dress before. It was gorgeous on her and clung to every curve. Her hair was beautiful hanging down in soft waves.

A thought of the first time he entered Jules's locker room came to mind. She was wrapped in only a towel. He had been so nervous that he actually made a fool of himself playing with the curling iron and making inane comments. He couldn't believe he said 'You use a curling iron?' and 'Didn't know you could fly'.

He came back to the present "Jules god you are gorgeous."

Jules drank in the sight before her. God he was so ruggedly handsome. He had shaved and put on a suit. She liked that he left his hair in a bit of a messy spike. It was a good look on him. Stepping forward she reached out and adjusted his tie.

"No so bad yourself Braddock" she quipped.

Sam gave her a WOW smile and leaned down to kiss her "Ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Jules asked.

Sam winked "It's a surprise."

* * *

 _ **Back of**_ _**Jules's Jeep in Timmy's Parking Lot**_

They sat in the back of her jeep. Jules thought yes this was a surprise. She thought they would be going to some fancy restaurant with the way they were dressed.

But this was absolutely perfect. It was completely private. Just the two of them. And burritos and beers.

Jules said "Sam this is perfect."

Putting down his beer he responded "I'm glad you think so. I wanted you all to myself for a few hours. To come back to where it all started."

Jules grinned "So it really wasn't just a burrito for you."

Shaking his head Sam answered "No. Never. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it I just knew I had to find a way to make you notice me. Like I said I fell in love with you when I first saw you. No woman will ever compare to you. I was so nervous. You were so far out of my league. I just hoped you would give me a chance."

"Sam" Jules said shaking her head at his comment about being out of her league.

She reached out and put her hand on his face "Sam you are the only man for me. You are the most honorable, handsome, caring and loving man I know. You awakened in me things I never knew were there. You unlocked all the soft parts of me. They must have been locked up waiting for the right man. Sam you are that man. You are the only man for me."

They embraced and kissed. When they finally pulled back they continued talking and eating their private dinner. Simply enjoying being together. Jules's fingers kept going to the ring on her finger. She thought he picked out the perfect ring.

Sam checked his watch "We better get going. Everyone will be waiting for us."

As she got out of the back she asked "Sam how did you know this would be the perfect ring? What made you choose this one?"

Closing the back door Sam took her hands in his "I didn't choose it."

Jules looked at him confused but stayed silent.

Sam explained "It is a family heirloom. It goes to the first son of each generation. The last one to wear it was my grandmother Gwyneth. My dad and mom gave it to me the night of Blaze and Lizzy's wedding. It was everything I would have chosen though. It is what I thought you would like. I'm glad you think it is perfect."

Jules looked again at the ring. It was perfect in every way. Beautiful. It was everything she would have chosen for herself. She would not have to take it off for work. Her hand would slip in and out of gloves no problem. It was simple but beautiful.

Looking back up at Sam she asked "How many generations?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It tends to skip generations because it does not pass until the one wearing it passes on. My grandmother Gwen was alive when dad proposed to mom. I think my mom said it is like ten or twelve generations old but even she was not really sure" Sam shared.

* * *

 _ **Auberge du Pommier Resturant – Parking Lot**_

Sam drove while Jules asked where they were going. Again he said it was a surprise. And it was. Her mouth gaped when they arrived at Auberge du Pommier.

"Sam? We are celebrating here?" Jules said stunned.

Turning to her in the jeep his lopsided grin played on his face "Yeah. It was a little tricky on short notice to arrange it. The Boss and my dad helped with that. You didn't think I'd have you get all dressed up for just a burrito did you?"

Jules eyes widened "Short notice? So how long have you been planning this?"

Sam glanced down and blushed "Since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Jules said incredulous.

"Well my original plans got blown to hell when we got trapped in the trawler" Sam quickly said.

Jules stared at him "Original plans?"

Looking in her brightly shining eyes Sam confessed "Yeah. I was going to ask you to go mountain biking with me and propose to you in that spot we made love in for the first time outdoors. Remember that little glen surrounded by trees. Thought we might repeat it if you said yes."

"And how long were you planning that?" she asked.

"Took me a long time to decide. Been thinking on it since you showed up at my door after the Toth evaluations" Sam responded.

Jules was speechless. Sam had been planning to ask her to marry him that long. She leaned over and kissed him. She took his face in her hands as she pulled back "The proposal was perfect Sam. I liked that all the guys were there. It seemed so right. So perfect."

Sam gave her a WOW smile "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

* * *

 _ **Jules's and Sam's Home – Their Room**_

Sam lay on his back with Jules cuddled up next to him his arm wrapped around her body. He was floating in the after love making haziness. Sam's mind was reflecting on today.

A smile played on his lips as he thought how wonderful everything was. Jules had been surprised yet again when they entered the restaurant. He had booked the entire place. Everyone was there. Greg, Ed, Spike, Wordy and all their families. Mom, Dad and Natalie. Blaze, Lizzy, Ryan, Daphy and Ben. Jim, Heather and their kids. Winds and his date. Mason and Marsaili. Commander Holleran and his wife. Winnie, Raf, Donna and Hank. Zach, Jeff, Scott and Laura. Several of Jules's girlfriends Jennifer, Hailey and Paula.

They had all enjoyed good food, fine wine and celebrating their engagement. It was everything he had ever imagined it would be. It was open and honest no more clouded in secrecy. It was what Jules's deserved.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jules softly said "Sam you awake."

"Hmmm" he responded.

"Thank you. Everything was so magnificent. It was almost perfect" Jules breathed out.

Almost? He wondered what was missing. He asked softly "What would have made it perfect?"

Jules cringed at her choice of words. She didn't want him thinking she wasn't happy with it. But she decided to be honest. Her heart demanded she share everything with him. "I was just thinking. All our family and friends were there. I watched you and your dad laughing and hugging. I remember the first time I saw you two together."

She shifted so she could look in his eyes "The two of you worked so hard to put the past behind you. To rebuild your relationship and let go of the misunderstandings. I'm a little envious. I had always … I mean I wish …"

Sam's voice was full of understanding "You wish your father and brothers were there to celebrate with us. I understand."

"Yeah" Jules said letting her head drop gently to his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat. Sam understood. It didn't diminish what he had planned today.

Quietly Sam offered "We could take a trip to visit them if you want. Our next three day time off. Maybe tack on a few days' vacation too. Make it a long weekend so to speak."

"Maybe" Jules answered.

"Perhaps you could read all those unopened letters. They might help you decide. I'll support whatever decision you make" Sam suggested then kissed the top of her head.

Jules shifted again and looked in his eyes for a long while "Do you know how much I love you Sam Braddock?"

A playful grin crossed his face "Yeah. But why don't you show me my future Jules Braddock."

Their lips met allowing the passion to build. Both giving and receiving slow pleasure. They both wanted to savor tonight. As the heat demanded more Sam rolled them so he was on top. He reached to the nightstand to get protection.

Jules stayed his hand. He looked into her passion glazed eyes.

In a sultry voice Jules said "Not tonight. Tonight I want no barriers between us. I want to feel you. You and only you. I want our bodies, hearts and souls to meld into one."

As they connected and became one with no barriers, no secrets, with only beauty and love Sam's husky gravelly voice called out "Jules."

.

* * *

 _ **AN: Happy Valentine's Day.**_ _Hope you like my gift of their proposal. Drop me a little gift and let me know if I did it justice._

 _Hope you enjoyed the journey and spending time in my version FP world. If this is the first story of mine you have read and liked my style, check out my profile page for details on my other FP stories if interested._


End file.
